The Devil Within
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: Alisia was born into a noble family, her mother died when she was only 3- that was the first time she met them. They showed up at her home to offer a chance to her Father. Their names were Klaus and Elijah. Years later, fear overwhelming her, Alisia runs into a handsome stranger with blood on his face and begs him to protect her. In the end...it cost her life and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Alisia was born into a noble family, her mother died when she was only 3. That was the first time she met them. They showed up at her home to offer condolences to her Father. Their names were Klaus and Elijah. Years later, fear overwhelming her, Alisia runs into a handsome stranger with blood on his face and begs him to protect her. In the end, it cost her freedom..and her heart.

A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries. (Or the yummy men;) *pout*

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 2,100_

* * *

_1070 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini)_

_Alisia is 3 years old_

* * *

"Father! Father!" Even though I know it is against the rules, I race into Father's study without knocking. "Father! Father!" I slam into Father's legs and fall down. Dread overwhelms me as I slowly look up into his angry eyes. I quickly scramble to my feet and babble my apologies.

"_Silenzio!_" My Father growls out in Italian and raises a hand. I cringe awaiting the hard blow fall to my face. When the blow doesn't come, I tentatively raise my head. Father is looking at me softly and I relax when I realize he must have company.

That is the only reason Father would stop his punishment. He doesn't like to loose face when he is in another's company. I stand submissively with a lowered head and my hands clutching my dress behind my back.

"_Siamo spiacenti, Padre. Non volevo intromettermi._" (Sorry, Father. I did not mean to intrude.) I stand and wait. I glance up through my lashes at him and he smiles down at me. I hide a shiver and wonder if his guests can see the dark promise in his smile. He holds out his hand and I gently take it in mine as he pulls me onto his lap. I smile adoringly up at him and he nods.

"_Che cosa hai bisogno, figlia?_" (What did you need, daughter?) I stiffen again with urgency.

"_Padre, Carina vuole che io a giocare con lei. Posso io? Si prega di?_" (Father, Carina wants me to play with her. May I? Please?) His eyes narrow a little but I brave a happy smile. I do it for my sister. I can tell he is going to deny my request so I make myself look small and sad. My smile falls as I remember my sisters sad voice. "_Lei suona così sola._" (She sounds so lonely.) I add plaintively. I know I have won when his eyes soften. He loves Mama and Carina so much.

"_Ottimo. Ma non si ottiene la irritarli. Ha bisogno di riposare. Sono capito?_" (Very well. But do not get her riled up. She needs her rest. Am I understood?) I nod happily at him and force myself to throw my arms around his neck in a hug. He hugs me back and I bite back a whimper when he pinches my side harshly. I climb down from his lap and turn to Father's guests. I do a little curtsy and stand up.

They look so handsome.

"_Mi scuso per l'intrusione sul vostro incontro con il Padre mio._" (I apologize for intruding on your meeting with my Father.) Amusement flashes in their eyes and I bite back a glare. Nobody takes me seriously when I am so small. I am 3 years old but I am tiny enough that I look younger. When I use big words, people always laugh at me because I am so young. One day I will show them all. No one laughs at a Caputo. My family is old and noble. To laugh is to insult. A Caputo never forgets an insult.

"What is your name, little one?" I look curiously at him. He is tall, has broad shoulders, rich brown hair, light brown eyes and noble features. The smile on his lips and the gentle air to him makes me feel safe.

"_Il mio nome è Alisia Karishma Caputo. Che cosa è il vostro?_" (My name is Alisia Karishma Caputo. What is yours?) I smile shyly at him and he gently takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

"_E 'un piacere conoscerla signora Caputo, il mio nome è Elijah._" (It is nice to meet you Lady Caputo, my name is Elijah.) I blush and shyly hide my face. His deep, smooth voice sounds comforting in Italian.

"_Dovete si monopolizzare la piccola signora, Elijah?_" (Must you hog the little Lady, Elijah?) I start and look at the other man. He is tall and also has broad shoulders, but he slims down at waist, deep blue eyes and blond hair that has darker brown undertones. He smiles down at me and holds out his hand. I place my hand in his and he kisses it as well.

"_Ciao Alisia. Il mio nome è Klaus. E 'un onore conoscerti._" (Hello Alisia. My name is Klaus. It is an honor to meet you.) I smile shyly at him and curtsy again.

"_L'onore è tutto mio, Signore Klaus._" (The honor is all mine, Lord Klaus.) He laughs and I look to my Father. "_La mia sarò scusato ora, Padre?_" (My I be excused now, Father?) His eyes darken a little with anger but he nods at my request. I curtsy one more time to the men before I leave.

* * *

_**3rd Person P.O.V.**_

* * *

Elijah stares after the little girl for a few seconds after she leaves. What an odd little girl. Elijah glances at Niklaus and finds the same curiosity in his eyes. That little girl doesn't act like most people. Most people can sense there is something off about them and act accordingly. The little girl seemed to actually _like_ them. What an odd little girl.

She would grow to be a beauty one day. Especially with her curly black hair, high cheekbones, the soft square jaw, pointed chin giving her an aristocratic look, her soft square jaw, light olive skin tone, straight nose, the rounded tip betraying her Italian decent and her rose petal pink lips.

However, the most striking thing about her are her eyes. Her eyes are so dark they appear to be black and each eye had a single silver ring around the pupil. It was astonishing. In all the time they had been alive, neither of them had come across such rare and striking eyes.

"I trust our deal is to your liking?" They turn back to the Lord Polito Caputo. The only thing he share with his daughter was the silky black hair. His eyes were a boring brown and his facial structure was brutish. It appalled Elijah to think the two were related in any way. He hadn't missed the little girl tensing in fear. From the dark look in Niklaus's eyes, he hadn't either.

Niklaus was still sensitive to things like that. He hadn't gotten over their father's treatment of them and Elijah privately doubted he ever would.

"Yes. As agreed, I will feed your wife and daughter our blood in exchange for unlimited access and feeding on your land." Niklaus drawls at him in an arrogant tone.

The man nods and that is their agreement.

* * *

"_No! No! No!_" As Father's voice echo's around the castle, I look up in curiosity. I have never heard that tone in Father's voice before. He sounds heartbroken. I freeze and dread creeps into my chest. I slowly get up and wander down the hall. The dark feeling grows stronger the closer I get to Mamá's bedroom.

"_No! No ... Per favore no_!" (No! No...Please no!) I slowly push the door open and my world narrows to my Father clutching Mamá in his arms. She is hanging limply, hair shining golden in the candlelight. Her eyes are closed and I know that I will never again see my Mamá's black eyes again. Her skin is pale and all of the sudden, my world tilt's. I hear someone screaming and I realize my throat hurts.

I feel surprise as I realize I am the one screaming. Father lifts his head and stares at me, hate glittering in his eyes.

"_Fuori di qui! Questo è colpa tua che si bambino tremendo! Lei è debole da voi cuscinetto! Se non avesse avuto tu, che sarebbe stata in perfetta salute! Esci! Vattene, tu Demon Child!_" (Get out of here! This is your fault you wretched child! She is weak from bearing you! If she had not had you, she would be in perfect health! Get out! Get out, you demon child!)

He spits at me before mournfully resting his head on hers. I turn and race away.

"_Carina! Carina! Vieni veloce! E 'Mamá! Lei è ... Carina!_" (Carina! Carina! Come quick! It's Mamá! She is...Carina!) I fling open the door to my older sister's room and race to the bed. I climb up and shake my sister. Her hair is a golden spread on the pillow. Just like Mamá's. Tears stream out of my eyes and I can barely see through the blur. Carina doesn't wake up. Carina's skin is cold...and pale...just like...Mamá's.

"No! No! Non giocare con me come questo! Si prega di no! Carina! Sorella, per favore!" (No! No! Don't play with me like this! Please no! Carina! Sister, please!) I scream and there is a rush outside before the door slams open and my Father stares in horror.

The look on his face is dark and I slowly crawl off the bed. His gaze lands on me and I shakily back away. His face is dark and cruel in a way it has never been before. I swallow my tears and wait.

"_Lei. Questo è tutto grazie a te! Tu sei il figlio demone e tu hai ucciso la madre e la sorella. Esci! Lasciare questo castello! Se mai ti vedo di nuovo ... io non esiterò a ucciderti. Andiamo e lasciamo di essere!_" (You. This is all because of you! You are the demon child and you have killed you mother and sister. Get out! Leave this castle! If I ever see you again...I will not hesitate to kill you. Go and leave us be!)

I jump as he shouts before racing past him and out the door. I run down the hall as fast as my little legs will take me. I go into my room and lock the door. I frantically look around and my eyes fall on a brown bag. I grab it and stuff some clothes, shoes, and a few other things in it. I stop and look at my hand. The candlelight betrays the silver shimmer of the necklace that hung on my sister's neck.

A clear diamond drop hangs on a delicate silver chain. I remember when Mamá gave it to my sister. I hang it around my neck and tuck it under my dress. I grab a cloak and toss it on before pulling on some heavy boots. I take one last look at my room before knocking over the candle and racing to the kitchen. I stuff my bag full of food and sneak out of the castle.

I turn and look up at my home one last time but the shout of a nearby guard has me racing away. I head for the woods and run as fast as I can. The branches tug at my hair and whip my face but I dare not falter. If I do the hounds will be upon me. I stop as I remember something Mamá read to me in a child's book.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

'_As the girl raced away, the hounds leapt after her, foaming at the mouth. She frantically ran to the stream and managed to get away._'

"Sapete perché questo è, piccolo?" (Do you know why that is, little one?) I shake my head and look up at her with wide eyes. She smiles gently at me and I beam.

"E 'perché il fiume nasconde il suo profumo. Ricordate che se siete mai inseguito, mia cara piccola eroina." (It is because the river hides her scent. Remember that if you are ever being chased, my darling little heroine.)

* * *

_Flashback Ended_

* * *

I turn and head to the closest stream. As my feet hit the icy water, my flesh chills and goosebumps brake out but I continue on.

It is just before dawn when the howls of the hounds die away and I can rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: **Alisia was born into a noble family, her mother died when she was only 3. That was the first time she met them. They showed up at her home to offer a chance to her Father. Their names were Klaus and Elijah. Years later, fear overwhelming her, Alisia runs into a handsome stranger with blood on his face and begs him to protect her. In the end, it cost her freedom..and her heart.

A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries. (Or the yummy men;) *pout*

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 1, 902_

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): Jasperluva15, yazzy97, sourskittles6887, PrinessFergie, Samantha2798, xxDreamWalkerxx, baconundies, Lena Vitoria, foxgirl98, snmuenst, ShadowHunter19, EffyinNeverland, Hahah01, Love-RiniBell-Love, LeeForShort, ThePhantomismyLove, MeliaAlexander, Luronda, cm1022, XxXSmiles101XxX, Shecanjump, Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf, littleHPsauce, Rachel loves stories, JeanMadeleine, Lady Minuialwen, laurizzle, GoingClassic, and pinkmonkey36, harleykiss6294, Regin, emmapotterblack, !

I have reviewers!

LovelyFanatic - Sorry for the wait!

ThePhantomismyLove - Don't worry, I will!

Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf - I am glad you like my story so much!

Thank you guys so much! 28 follow/favs for the first chapter is awesome for me! Never mind 3 reviews! Keep them coming! I would love to answer any questions anyone has! You guys have broken my record! This is the first time I have EVER gotten this much follow/favs for one chapter!

I do have a beta for this story now, so there shouldn't be many grammar problems! Yay!

* * *

_1070 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini) - 1 month later_

_Alisia is 3 years old_

* * *

A wisp of air floats past my nose and I stir sleepily. For a moment I am confused, wondering why the scent matters to me. I search my brain before scrambling to get up happily, a wide grin crossing my face.

The air carries the smell of sewer, fish and food. For days now, I have been at sea and while the first two scents are normal, the scent of food is not. I toss back the thin rag that covers me and race happily to the upper deck.

I fling myself to the railing, having safely scurried past the sailors covering the deck. My wide, dark eyes are glinting with happiness and a wicked glee. After I ran away from Father and my home, I hid in the streets like a common peasant child.

In a few days, I was covered in dirt and the only evidence I was of noble blood are my eyes. I make sure to keep them lowered as I walk past people so they don't remember me. I want no chance of Father tracking me down.

He came close a fortnight ago, it's why I had to flee onto the _Sea Serpent. _That is the name of the boat I have stowed away on. It wasn't hard. All I had to do was a find a dark-haired lady and hide behind her skirts.

Whenever someone noticed me, I would smile shyly and hide my face. As soon as I got on the ship, I would find a small place to burrow away on and then wait a few days before surfacing.

"Oy! Back up there! Don't want you fallin' over!" I turn and smile brightly at Seaman Jones. He is friendly and I feel a small twinge of regret that I will have to leave him and the boat.

"I'll be careful!" I promise cheerfully. "When do we get to disembark?" I ask, carefully pronouncing the last word to make sure I say it right. His eyes crinkle as he tries to hide his smile.

"Soon. For now, try not to fall over, aye?" He ruffles my hair and I giggle.

"Aye, aye!" I turn and my wonder-struck eyes are soon greedily gobbling the sight of the city. The air is heavy with the scent of fish and the sewer but to me it is the scent of freedom. I stare as people bustle past each other, their faces varying.

I gasp with delight as I see an Irishman with a shock of red hair. He politely doffs his hat and I squeal with delight, clapping my little hands happily as he goes on his way.

My lungs expand as I catch the scent of baking pastries. My eyes fall half shut as I enjoy the small.

"All passengers disembark now!" A loud voice bellows and I snap out of my daze as I scurry over to the dark haired lady. I quickly hide behind her as she pays the captain and accepts the arm of her husband and gets off the ship. I wave to Seaman Jones as we leave and he taps the brim of his hat before returning to his job.

Quickly forgetting him, my wide eyes greedily take in the bright colors and throngs of people. I glance back at the boat one last time before I leave the pier.

I leave the lady and slip into the throng of people. A sharp sense of relief lightens my chest and I grin before disappearing into the crowd.

I am in London, Father can never reach me now.

* * *

As the scent of a pastry reaches my nose, my head follows the path of my nose and I arrive at a stand. I stare longingly at the glistening buns resting on the stand. I walk up to the lady and hunch my shoulders, my dirt smeared face, large black and silver eyes making me look pathetic.

"Excuse me miss? How much for a treat?" I ask sweetly and she looks down at me, softening a little at my small figure.

"That will be 2 farthings." She informs me kindly and my shoulders slump as I nod sadly.

"Thank you miss." I say softly, before turning to leave.

"Wait." She calls and I turn and watch as she takes a pastry, wraps it and presses it gently into my hands. I look at her, bewildered.

"But I don't have-"

"I know." She smiles softly and winks at me.

"Lets keep this between you and I, yeah?" She asks and I nod eagerly, my black and silver eyes lighting up.

"Yes miss! Thank you!" I wave cheerfully, my good spirits now restored as I leave. I quickly slip into a small alley and unwrap the glistening sweet. I slowly raise it to my mouth and take a big bite. I close my eyes as I hum happily, the flavors dancing on my tongue.

"Wot 'ave we 'ere lads?" An obnoxious voice asks and my eyes shoot open as I scramble to my feet, swallowing the pastry. I face the front of the alleyway and a frisson of fear finds its way down my back. A tall, copper haired boy looms menacingly at the entrance, flanked by two brown-haired boys. Their clothes are ragged and their faces are smeared with dirt...like me.

They eye the sweet in my hand hungrily and the leader steps forward. I press myself into the wall behind me, fear making me look even more waif-ish than before.

"Why! It's a 'lil waif!" He exclaims, brown eyes dancing with mischief. "'and it over." He demands, eyes going flinty and cold. I flinch and lean back more. The bricks dig into my back and I have to stop a whimper of fear from slipping out. "This is Whispers ter'tory. Yur not wel'come." He spits on the ground before advancing a step. "'and it over." He growls. Whimpering, I back farther into the alley. They advance, the three boys cackling and hooting.

Desperately, I glance around, hoping for help. I look up and see a small boy crouched on the stairs above. He raises a slender finger to his face, his blue eyes dancing and I nod before looking away.

"Please!" I plead. "Let me go. I mean no harm." I beg and they stop, exchanging dark glances.

"Well, well, well. Lookie 'ere. What 'ave we 'ere? A right proper 'lil lady!" He mockingly bows and the boys howl with laughter. My cheeks burn and I straighten angrily, silver and black eyes flaring.

"That's right!" I raise my shoulder and my pointed chin arrogantly. "A Lady of the House of Caputo!" I shout, my Italian accent becoming stronger. They blink with suprise but before they can react, rocks start raining down on them. Quickly stuffing the treat into my shirt, I look for a way up. I spot a stack of garbage and launch myself at it. I reach up and my fingers connect with the cool metal.

I struggle to pull myself up and the boy grabs the back of my shirt, helping me. I give a breathless thanks and he laughs as he pummels the boys with rocks.

"Grab a few and help!" He shouts and I stare before gleefully doing as he says. When I reach back, my hand meets air. I meet his horrified gaze and we glance over the rail. The three boys are spitting mad and they are searching for a way up. I exchange a look with the boy before he grabs my hand and we continue up.

We reach the roof but the boy shows no sign of stopping and I helplessly follow him as we launch ourselves off the roof. For a brief moment in time, we are suspended in the air and then we fall. I let out a breathless shout as we hit the ground but he gives me no time to think about what I just did. He pulls me faster and I race beside him, launching myself off the next roof.

We continue like this until go down and hide in a small niche. The three clueless boys race past and I relax a little before we start laughing.

It is the laugh that conveys a glee and the rush of escaping relatively unscathed. We lean on each other, laughing until our sides hurt. I finally stop, my side aching and wipe my eyes. I turn to the boy beside me and watch as he brushes back his dark grey-blond hair.

"Thank you." The sincerity in my voice is unmistakable.

"Don't worry about it." He brushes off my thanks casually and gets up. He starts to walk away and I scramble to get up.

"Wait up!" I call and race after him. He pauses, an amused smirk crossing his face. "What's your name?" I ask and he pauses.

"They call me Stryker...but my name is Asher." His sky blue eyes flecked through with grey watch me seriously. I nod and hold out my hand.

"My name is Alisia but you can call me Lisi." I proclaim and he nods. Flustered, I reach in my shirt and pull out the wrapped treat. "Would you like to share?" I ask and he watches me seriously before a wide grin breaks out across his face.

"I think this is going to be the start of a good partnership. What do you say?" He asks, tearing a piece off and chewing it. I grin at him, silver and black eyes sparkling.

"Sono d'accordo." I tell him fluently in Italian and he furrows his brow.

"What does that mean?" He asks and I smirk impishly at him.

"I agree."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 3, 870_

* * *

_1074 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini) - 4 years later_

_Alisia is 7 years old_

* * *

_**Previously on The Devil Within:**_

_"I think this is going to be the start of a good partnership. What do you say?" He asks, tearing a piece off and chewing it. I grin at him, silver and black eyes sparkling._

_"Sono d'accordo." I tell him fluently in Italian and he furrows his brow._

_"What does that mean?" He asks and I smirk impishly at him._

_"I agree."_

* * *

I slink stealthily down the alley and peek out.

My dark eyes, shadowed by pain focus on a man. His gut hangs out of the rich brocade and his fat, greedy fingers reach into a purse to purchase sweet. My lip curls with disdain and I choose him as my next target. I slip through the crowd, unnoticed as my clever fingers delve into pockets. I finally reach the man and stand by him. Martha, the shop lady that was so kind to me when I first arrived here, eyes me disapproving but does not betray me. In seconds, I have snuck his entire purse out of his pocket and turn and slip away.

I disappear in seconds.

The rest of the group silently melts out of the shadows, slipping to my side. I split the earnings with them, the others moving away as soon as they have their share.

Climbing nimbly up a building, I perch on the roof and look down at the bustling crowd below. I spot a few people that could become my next target but in the end, disregard them. I allow my head to fall back, looking up at the dark sky. I cannot see the stars and a pang of sadness hits me.

I do so miss my home.

I am a Caputo and will forever long for the lands I grew up in. I sigh, shaking my head and wondering how far I fell. I used to be a little noble lady. And now I am reduced to stealing. Deciding I am done for today, I swing down from my perch. I sling my hands in my pockets and slouch along the street, my thin form melting easily into the crowd.

To sooth my unsettled soul, I steal a little from the richer people I pass and slip the money into pockets of the less unfortunate. It becomes a game to me, seeing how much I can steal and give. My heart lightens a little as I do so and reflect on how it feels to be able to give to those that need it.

It makes me feel better but I know it is not going to last long.

Not when I think about the kids on the streets with me. The ones who go hungry at night. The ones who cannot fend for themselves, not against a world as large and cruel as this one. Where I found myself helping, I now keep the money; handing it off to fellow pickpocketers. They nod in thanks and I know I am helping them far more than others.

Mother would like that.

**XXX**

My stomach growls angrily at me, wanting food.

I cradle my broken arm, resting my head back on the broken, bricked up wall. I tried to take from the wrong person and had my arm snapped because of it. Pain throbs in my shoulder and I blink back tears, trying to hold the crying in.

The filthy blanket covering my hiding space ripples and Stryker slips through. He blinks blue-gray eyes at me, sorrow in his eyes. He silently shakes his head, letting me know he couldn't get help. My face falls, fear shining brighter in my silver and black eyes. He sits down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I rest my on his shoulder, our small faces streaked with mud and filth.

"One day it will get better." He tells me, his voice low. I don't bother to respond, knowing the words are hollow and untrue.

**XXX**

"Nothin'?" Stryker asks me, frustration gleaming in his eyes when I show him my empty hands.

"Th' pe'ple are gettin' smar'er. They don' travel on feet anymure." I respond, my voice rough. It took a year but I finally dropped my polished, noble speech. It only serves to make me a target. Besides, it's about time I gave up my childish notion of family. Sorrow tightens my throat as Stryker and I head silently back to our hole in the wall.

We are all each other has anymore.

Because no one else cares.

**XXX**

I block out the other kids cries of pain as I hold him still.

Stryker pummels the little kid in the stomach, punishing him from taking money that wasn't for him. He could have gotten us killed- taking from a policeman. He is new to the streets but no one is that new.

Stryker's eyes are cold as he deals out the punishment.

Here on the streets, we can't afford to be lenient. Because when we are, lives are taken. So I wrestle the kid still, forcing him to take the hits until Stryker is done dealing out the punishment.

"Take again an' yur out!" Stryker snaps, the other members of our little group backing away as he stalks to his corner of our hole in the wall and sits down. The kid falls limp in my arms, crying quietly. I hesitate, for a moment allowing myself to feel pity but it doesn't last long. I harden my heart and drop the kid, letting him hit the floor harshly. I kick him to the side and move over to Stryker, falling into his side.

He softens a little, slipping an arm around my shoulders and tugging me close.

I only ever allow myself to be soft with him. And he only ever allows himself to be soft with me.

Because we can't afford to let our guard down around the rest of the world. We have been kicked while we were down one time too many for that. I doubt that either of us will ever forgive the world for being so cruel. For taking away the childish innocence that we deserved to experience.

We will never be able to look at the world as a kind and noble place. All we will ever see is the starving children on the streets. The broken homes of beaten wives and raped children. A lot of our little runaways came from homes like that. A home where they would rather starve on the streets than go back to.

I look at our band of misfits.

The torn clothing, dirty faces, hopeless gleam in their eyes.

My heart twists in my chest and I look away, looking up at Stryker. He looks down at me, his nine-year-old eyes far wiser than they ever should be as he silently promises to keep me safe. I nod back at him, my eyes reflecting the same determination back at him.

Together, we will be strong.

As long as we have each other.

**XXX**

I nod cordially at Sampson, the leader of a rival gang.

At 9 years old, I am the youngest leader. Sampson is the oldest at thirteen, followed by Stryker at 11. The other two leaders shift nervously as we wait for the meeting to start. A girl strides in, her dirty blond hair chopped off at the chin and cold green eyes glinting at us.

We nod at each other, scanning each other.

"We need t'do som'thin 'bout the money situation. My pickpockets haven't be'en able to filch anythin' fur weeks." Sampson starts off and I roll my silver and black eyes.

"Then maybe you should get better pickpockets." The girl speaks, her razor sharp tongue speaking the words on my mind. Sampson gives her a flat glare.

"Don' you think I've tried tha'? But I can't. Not til the money starts flowin 'gain." He retorts and she rolls her eyes.

The rest of the meeting proceeds with caution. Plenty of arguments break out but Stryker and I make sure to stay out of them. Neither of us want to get in the thick of it. We would rather hang back and asses the situation. When the other leaders argue, they make mistakes and let slip secrets. Secrets that Stryker and I will take advantage of.

The green-eyed girl hangs back too, watching the arguments with amusement.

By the time the meeting breaks up, no one is pleased and tensions are running higher than ever. Stryker and I slip out silently, our business done.

"Wait." I turn, Stryker waiting with me. The green-eyed girl nods at me. "I noticed you in the meeting. You didn't speak much." She says and I nod, staring at her. She narrows her eyes at me before smiling. I tense. I don't trust that smile. It reeks of lies and betrayal. "I want you to join me. Become a member of the Eastern Lions." She tells me and Stryker stiffens at my side.

He knows me.

I am a lot of things but above all, I am a survivor. I will do anything it takes to live. Anything. So an offer like this should alarm him but I know I won't take it. I can tell when someone is not being honest. When someone is not good for me. So I shake my head silently turning down her offer and turn to leave with a relieved Stryker.

"You are turning me down? You are staying with the South End Serpents?" She asks incredulously. I turn back to her and nod silently, my silver and black eyes full of shadows. She snarls angrily, striding forward. Her group bleeds out of the shadows to surround her. They all have shifty eyes and hard faces, used to doing whatever it takes to survive. "You will regret this. I always get what I want. I will come after you and yours. You will not stand against me." She threatens and I raise a dark eyebrow curiously.

"Did you notice?" I ask softly, forcing her to lean closer to hear me. "That your street accent disappeared? Where are you really from? And does your group know?" I question, her eyes widening with alarm. I smile sweetly at her, the darkness in my eyes all the more apparent and she flinches.

"You wouldn't-" She threatens and I tilt my head to the side in a quick, bird-like movement.

"Oh no, I would." I respond and give a mocking bow before leaving with Stryker.

Oh if only I knew then what I know now, I would never have done that.

**XXX**

"Another one?" I snap irritably, moving forward as Edward stumbles into our hole in the wall with a broken arm. He smiles tearfully, shame clouding his blue eyes. "What is her message this time?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. He sits down, letting Nellie (our little healer) check his arm.

"She said this was her last warning. If you don't join her, she will stop holding back and wage a full on war." He reports quietly. I sigh, kneeling down beside the younger lad. Stryker moves up beside me, his eyes narrowed and clenched jaw.

"She can't get away with this." He says quietly. "Seth, Danny, Lyle, Katie, Andrea and John. With me." He orders, heading for the exit. The oldest and most experienced members of our group rise eagerly, falling in line behind him.

"You can't." I protest, rising to my feet. "This is what she wants! She is going to stop hurting us and start killing us! I can't lose you guys. We need each other." I say passionately. But Stryker resists. He feels the burning need to _do something_ so she can never hurt us again.

"I can't sit around anymore. We are going." He says coldly, a small apology in his blue-gray eyes before it is gone and he is striding away. I peer around at my group and then at the tattered exit, torn. In the end, I surge forward; racing after them. I trail after my group, slipping in and joining them once I am too far for them to send me back alone.

"You shouldn't do this." I say softly and he stiffens, noticing me.

"I have to." He responds, just a quietly and I nod. His need to protect and my need to defend work well together. It is why we are so close. We travel through the filthy streets, single-minded intensity in our eyes. We pass through other territories but they leave us alone, spotting the glint of our jagged knives and feral eyes.

We finally reach the eastern end and she is waiting there.

Her name is Myra and she is a little noble child. Her parents are alive and know nothing about her nighttime excursions- something she would kill to keep from leaking out.

Stryker and I stride forward, meeting her in the middle.

"So we fight." She sees the resolve in our eyes. I nod, a protective hand tightening around the hilt of my dagger. She shrugs a shoulder, gesturing for her group to come forward. My eyes widen as they melt from the shadows. Boys and girls step forward, knives and broken glass in their hands.

Small children and older children.

A shiver runs down my spine as I wonder what makes them follow her. My wide eyes sweep over them. Their number count is triple ours. Dread stirs in my heart. We are going to lose this fight.

Regardless though, none of us can back down now.

We ready our weapons and an unspoken agreement rings in the air as we charge forward. I dodge a clumsy thrust and twist around the smaller girl. I knock her to the ground and face someone else. I grunt as a fist lands in my stomach and drop to my knees. The unknown boy raises his knife, prepared to kill me.

Then Stryker tackles him and I climb to my feet, lunging at the two boys. I swipe clumsily at the other boy, the knife biting deep into his shoulder. Horror washes through me as blood stains his arm and he falls limp. I stare down at his body and Stryker nudges me to the side, punching another kid in the jaw.

I shake off my horror and rejoin the fight.

Seeing John fall with knife in his heart, fear almost cripples me but I fight through it. I dodge and hit but in the end, I am pinned on my chest; a boot on my back. A sharp-faced boy kneels and puts his dagger to my throat, holding my head back by my hair. I struggle fiercely, my hopeless gaze connecting with Stryker; who is in a similar position.

Myra saunters forward, a twisted grin on her lips.

"You should have joined me." She says mockingly and I spit on her boots. Her face twists into an ugly snarl and she draws back her foot, landing a solid hit to my cheek. My head snaps to the side and a dull ringing sounds in my ears. Pain blooms on my cheek and I cry out, tears burning in my eyes.

I renew my struggles, hearing Stryker roar with anger.

"Let us go!" I cry, my hand slipping free but the boy buries his dagger in my wrist, pinning it to the ground. I scream with pain, the metal slicing through me eagerly. I stop fighting, sobbing with pain as the rat-faced boy laughs. Pain overwhelms me and I fall limp against the hard ground, gravel digging into my ribs.

"You won't be so cocky when it's your friends life on the line." She promises and strides over to Stryker. He is on his knees, his arms held out by two boys and his head yanked back by a third kid. He bares his teeth, his steel eyes flaring with anger as sweat and blood stains his face.

"You can't hurt me!" He boasts and she laughs.

"Yes I can." She says and then she stabs him in the side. Blood spreads rapidly from the wound and I scream, high and agonized. Myra laughs, gesturing for her people to leave. "Your fighters are dead, he is as good as dead and so are you. I hope you both bleed out slowly and painfully." She tells me before turning and leaving.

Helpless and still pinned in place, I look around.

Seth's brown eyes are blank and a bloodstain on his chest shows how he died. Katie's arm is at an awkward angle, her throat slashed. Bile rises in my throat and I throw up, hacking and couching. I try to move but the burning pain in my arm ensures I don't move as I yelp with pain. I twist my head and look to the side. Stryker's blue eyes meet mine and he gives me a bloody grin, slowly dragging himself over to me.

Crying, I watch him hopelessly, my ribs burning with pain. Blood is slowly gushing out around the rusty dagger in my wrist. Pain radiates all over but- I reflect as I turn my head and spot John and Andrea's still bodies, the emotional pain is overwhelming the physical right now.

Stryker finally reaches me and he holds out a shaky hand. I clench my eyes shut, turning my face to the side as he gently grasps the dagger. I cry out as the little motion causes waves of pain to flood my body.

"I'm sorry." He whispers and then yanks it out in one quick motion. My scream goes so high, it is silent and Stryker crawls a little closer, his hands hovering over my form uncertainly. "Lisi? Bloody hell!" He swears, dragging me onto his lap. Crying, I look up at him, cradling my arm against my chest.

"We need to go." I whisper and he nods. We slowly climb to our feet, wavering as the pain of our wounds washes through us. We stumble past the still forms of Danny and Lyle, unable to hide from what our stupid lust for the fight cost us.

In the night, we struggle to stay aware as the blood loss starts to affect us.

I raise my head weakly from Stryker's shoulder, my bleary gaze finding a group of children surrounding us. I mutter a weak curse as I recognize the well dressed children. A beautiful woman named River has been taking children from the streets, cleaning them and sending them out to lure more children in.

We view the mysterious woman with dread and none of us want to be caught by her.

"Run." Stryker tells me lowly, pushing off from my shoulder and weakly facing the group. He raises his fists and wobbles, shaking his head. "Run!" He says louder and the group surges forward. Crying, I flee the group. Pounding feet behind me alert me to followers and I take a sharp turn.

Panic and fear and pain flare in me and cause me to run faster.

Weak as I am though, I won't get far like this. So I take the way out that Stryker showed me when we first met. I climb up a box, leaping onto a ledge and nimbly making my way up higher. My arm shakes from the strain and my stomach yells angrily at me. I glance back and stifle a sob as a well dressed girl makes her way after me. I speed up and climb to the roof, racing across it the moment I am up. Skidding down the tiled roof, I leap- landing harshly on my ankle.

I glance back to the other roof and the girl stares after me. Two more boys join her and they argue but eventually turn and leave. Relief washes through me and I wince as I jostle my arm. My body protesting the motion, I rise to my feet and keep running.

Tears race each other down my cheeks as I make it back to the hole in the wall and enter.

A copper scent in the air makes me slow down as I push the blanket to the side. It is dark. I swallow deeply, fear pounding in my veins. I hold a hand out in front of me, a sob rising in my chest as my trembling hand reaches and feels the lantern. Striking a match against the edge, I slowly feed the small flame to the low wick...

...and look around.

A high, keening cry breaks out. They are dead. They are all dead. Blood stains the floor and spills from the still bodies of my friends and I cry desperately scrambling back. I trip over Nellie's leg and fall to the ground, crying out with pain and loss. My vision goes blurry as tears rise in my eyes and spill down my dirty cheeks.

I trip to my feet, stumbling out of the no longer safe haven and run down the alley.

Rain pours down, soaking me to the bone.

The freezing, bone rattling pain suits the icy rain as it lashes my face. Seeing a pale blob ahead, I slow down and press into the wall as I creep forward. My teeth chatter from the cold and it takes an effort to hold them still. The blob moves closer and I realize it is a woman.

Her puffy skirts are made of fine, cream silk with beautiful flowers around the hem. Glittering red jewels wink at her throat and wrists, causing rage to rise in me. A sturdy umbrella covers her red curls that spill over her clean, cream skin. Her blue eyes gleam at me through the rain as she holds out a hand.

I stare at it for a moment, disgust glimmering in my silver and black eyes.

Her nails are perfectly done, shimmering in the weak moonlight. Rings are covering her every finger, rubies and pearls weighting down the dainty limb. Her hand is soft and clean, the hands of someone who has never had to work for their life. Who has never dug and dug at the ground until she worked her fingers to the bone. Who has never worked in a factory in conditions that even demons would scoff at.

I slowly shake my head and back away.

Rage lights up her eyes and they flash red as black veins pop out. I scream, turning and fleeing. Almost immediately, I trip over a broken cobblestone and fall, landing on my arm.

She laughs, lightly and daintily as she walks over to me. She leans down, her chest almost spilling out of her silk corset. I channel my hate at her as best I can and she tsks me, like _I'm _the despicable one. Then her fangs descend and she leans down over me. I bring my hand up with the brick and slam it into the side of her face. She stumbles, her arms flailing and I scream as I shove a knife in her heart.

She looks down, an almost shocked look on her face and then she laughs.

Fear pulses through me and I race away, her eerie laughter ringing softly behind me as I escape.

* * *

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): Cardinala, Blackraven777, Turquoise Waffles, surfgirl1, Aiphira, LoganoTeller, LadyDV011, lady wolvie, vanilliedream, sharonpijl, kasaina, shadowednight1, callti, angel'slittledemon, himeko63, Marmite-1, Caity J, GlaciesCruor, Rue Dawn, Picabo, RunningOutOfReasons, littlebonsai, Angel030593, Souless Heartless Page, BeastlyBeauty, Ihte, paulavara140, Unstoppably-demonic, KuriousKat256, Eka-tepac and cupcakecult!

Guest - I'm sure this wasn't updated fast enough for you but I still want you to enjoy!

Aiphira - I am so glad you find this story interesting enough to follow it! I hope enjoy this next chapter!

Lady Minuialwen - I am so happy you reviewed and like my story!

faye (Guest) - Ha! I love that you love my story! Thanks for the review!

paulavara140 chapter - Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Rue Dawn chapter - Wow, thank you so much for that! Yeah, she is intelligent and I made her that way for a reason. After all, Niklaus isn't going to be interested in anything less than the best! Thanks for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 3, 870_

* * *

_1076 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini) - 6 weeks later/1 month and a half later_

_Alisia is 9 years old_

* * *

_**Previously on The Devil Within:**_

_Then her fangs descend and she leans down over me. I bring my hand up with the brick and slam it into the side of her face. She stumbles, her arms flailing and I scream as I shove a knife in her heart._

_She looks down, an almost shocked look on her face and then she laughs._

_Fear pulses through me and I race away, her eerie laughter ringing softly behind me as I escape._

* * *

Fear racing through me, I flee down the alley.

Heavy footsteps pound closer and I duck around the corner, choosing to scramble into a pile of garbage and toss one of my shoes farther down the alley in an effort to make it seem like I continued past. The footsteps draw closer before slowing and I hold a hand over my mouth, trying to move as little as possible. I clench my eyes shut, my heartbeat thundering in my ears. The footsteps move closer and I panic a little, freezing in place.

And then the footsteps spot my shoe and take off down the alley.

Waiting for a few moments to make sure, I feel boneless as I slump back. I can't believe I was almost caught. Ever since that horrible night, I have been mercilessly hunted down by River's kids. They come after me with a single-minded intensity that frightens me. And they are led by Stryker.

I slowly uncurl and crawl out of the pile of garbage.

Even now- after so many years on the streets, I cannot stop the wrinkle of my nose as I move from my hiding spot. Spotting my shoe, I pick it up and slip it on, grateful that my follower did not take it with them.

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I leave the alley; melting smoothly into the crowd. I do my best to make myself unrecognizable, my hair is twisted and shoved into a cap. My clothes are baggy, making me seem like a thin boy. I can't help but hate my eyes at times though. They are so remarkable and as such, are so easy to remember.

I have to fight to keep my eyes lowered as I walk around, used to being a protected member of the South End Serpents. I blink back tears as I maneuver through the strangers walking to and fro. My poor group. All dead...and I can't do anything about it. Last I heard, Stryker had willingly joined River's group- better known as the Dapper Deadlies. They are well dressed, like little lords and ladies and that helps them get into shops to steal.

Why a clearly rich lady like River would need stolen items, I'll never know. But that isn't all she has her children do. She has them run interference with the police when she is having secret meetings. And her older children...I hear they turn into willing killers for her. More than one body has turned up with their throats ripped out. I remember River's razor sharp fangs and shiver with disgust.

Being willingly turned into that...

It goes against the soul. We Italians have stories of the first vampire. The first vampire started out as not a vampire at all, but as a human man named Ambrogio. He was an Italian-born adventurer who fate brought to Delphi, in Greece. In a series of unfortunate events, he got cursed by the sun god Apollo so that his skin would burn when the sun touched it. He then ended up gambling his soul away to Hades. Soon after, he was cursed by Apollo's sister Artemis.

The goddess of the moon made it so silver would burn his skin like the sun but she took pity on him and gave him the gift of immortality. She also gifted him with speed and strength to become a hunter who was so great that the only one greater was the Moon Goddess herself. She gifted him with the blood sucking because he used to hunt swans and use their blood to write love poems.

I spot a Dapper Deadly and duck, slipping my hand in a woman's. Startled, she looks down at me as I press against her side. She opens her mouth to protest but by this point, the Dapper Deadly has already moved past. I release her hand and disappear into the crowd. As I slip away, my stomach grumbles and I look longingly at the stands selling food. Sighing, I turn away but a glint of gold catches my attention.

Narrowing my shadowed eyes, I slip closer to the clearly rich man.

He is standing by an expensive carriage and looks confused. A wicked smirk curls on my lips and I move closer. Spotting a Dapper, I move faster; my slim fingers finding his pocket and purse. I lift it carefully out of the rich silk and slip it into my pocket, continuing casually past the man.

"Well I say! Thief! Thief! My purse! Thief!" The elegant man shouts and I break into a run as his guards start to chase me. Glancing back over my shoulder, I spot another man exiting the carriage with a dangerous smirk. Ducking a helpful bystander, I dodge and leap onto a stand. Uncaring of the fruit and cloth I knock over in my mad dash to get away, I race faster; leaping down from the stands.

I lead the strangers into a wild chase, tossing crates in their way and swiftly running away. I knock over a dress stand, the silk and satin flaring up and pausing them long enough for me to scamper up to the roof. Swatting the expensive material away, the clueless guards continue to chase down the direction I was previously going.

Carefully peering around the corner, I grin mischievously as they run farther and farther away from my hiding place.

Pulling out a gold coin, I flip it into the air and turning to move away.

A short scream bursts out of me as a hand flashes out and steals the coin from the air. The man leans casually against the brick wall, flipping the coin through his fingers. His hair is dark brown, long and tied back with leather band. His dark brown eyes carry confidence and arrogance that just fits his lean figure.

"Well, well. A little human." He smirks, a sharp tooth revealed. I tense, my heart racing as I flick my gaze from him to the other roof. "I would not advise you to jump, little human. I have something other than death in mind for you." He says arrogantly and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Like wha'?" I ask roughly, my voice cracked and hoarse from disuse. His eyes narrow with disgust but he brushes it aside as he flashes a charming grin.

"You'll see." He promises with a dark grin and blurs forward.

Then all goes black.

**XXX**

I wake up slowly and snuggle into the soft cushion-

My eyes snap open and I leap up, a tightening around my wrist and jangling of chains pulling me short. I narrow my eyes on the silver chains tying me to the couch. Anger and disbelief war inside of me as I tug against the metal. Clenching my jaw, I lower my head to my fingers, slipping my fingers under the filthy cap and searching in my filthy hair.

My fingertips hit smooth metal and a smirk of grim satisfaction crosses my face as I pull the small lock pick out of my hair.

Lowering it to the padlock, I quickly unchain myself. Rising to my feet, I scan the room warily. A fire roars merrily in the corner, an expensive rug in front of it. Turning away, my eyes fall on a heavy oak desk with a window set above it. I tilt my head to the side, hearing voices and move quickly over to the desk.

Clambering on top, I test the window but it holds firm.

I climb down and scan the room.

Knick knacks line the walls and I grin as I spot a gold swan. It is big enough to dwarf my hand but small enough that I should be able to carry it. I scramble over to the statue, lifting it. I pant a little, the golden swan heavier than I expected it to be. My malnourished arms tremble as I carry it over to the desk and set it down with a little thunk.

Freezing as the voices falter, I twist to face the door.

But it never opens and I feel grim satisfaction as I climb onto the desk and heft the statue. Launching it through the window, the glass shatters with a loud crash and the door bursts open. Not glancing back, I slither through the hole and hop nimbly down to the courtyard.

Turning, I tense as the arrogant man laughs approvingly.

"I see you are just the little human for the job." He says confidently and I back up a step, the glass crunching under my flimsy shoes.

"Wha' job?" I ask roughly and he laughs, loud and arrogant. He prowls forward, the predatory gait making me tense even more. I lock my eyes on his as he holds out a pouch. He rolls his eyes, sighing loudly when I don't take it and tosses it at me. The heavy clink of metal hits my chest and I recoil, my hands automatically shooting up to cradle the velvet.

I silently pull open the pouch and lift out a hand of glittering silver and gold coins.

"That, my little human, is only _half _of the payment you will receive when you finish the job." He says with self-important air. His costly clothing rustling as he turns on his heel and starts walking away. I hesitate, my black and silver eyes returning to the pouch of money and flashing back to his retreating form. Silently cursing my need to rely on other people (_vampires..._) I hurry after him as he enters the house.

I shadow him warily as he saunters through the corridors, leading me through a maze of rooms.

We finally reach the room from before and he enters without a look back at me.

I slip after him and huddle against the wall as he pours a glass of a dark liquid and sips it, lounging in a chair in a dangerously care-free way. He watches me curiously, dark brown eyes tracking my movements I press against the wall.

"Wha' job 'm I doin' fer you?" I question, deliberately roughening my accent even more; having noticed his disgust from before. He wrinkles his noble face in revulsion, clearly not caring if he hurts my feelings. I slip closer, sitting on the floor without being told. I make sure to angle myself so my back is never to the door and he is not out of my sight. I scratch my arm carefully, the tender skin having healed from the dagger but still flashes with pain if I strain it too much.

"Do you have _fleas_?" He asks and his scandalized face prompts a burst of amusement in me before I smother it. He shrugs, setting down the glass and ringing a bell. A brunette woman enters, a red bandage at her throat making me tense up. Watching me with a predatory amusement, he gestures for the woman to sit on his lap. She coos and giggles at him, pushing her chest out as far as it will go.

This time, disgust flares in me as the woman shamelessly preens on his lap.

He slips a hand under her skirt, at the same time brushing the bandage off. She moans and tilts her head to the side to grant him better access as outrage burns on my cheeks. He prolongs the moment to make me uneasy and then in a swift moment; demonic veins pop out under his eyes as long, white fangs unfold and he sinks them into her neck.

She screams, struggling against him but his strength is absolute.

She cannot fight free of his iron arms and eventually falls limp as he drains her.

Horror and fascination war inside of me but in the end, horror wins out. He pushes her off his lap and she falls, her head lolling in my direction. I have to force myself not to flinch as I scoot back. The arrogant man leans back in his chair, blood staining his chin and teeth as he smirks.

I understand the silent warning for what it is and nod slightly.

"Wha's th' job?" I ask again, and he nods; pulling a picture out of a pocket. Waving it teasingly, he lifts it higher every time I reach for it. Finally, I narrow my eyes and ignore it. Snickering in a conceited way, he releases it; allowing it to drift into my lap. I pick it up with the tips of my fingers, my dark eyes scanning the image of a dagger.

The intricate wooden handle has a dark metal point and a pot of ash sitting beside it. The drawing is beautiful and I run my fingers over it appreciatively. Mother was teaching me to draw before...before she died. Grief wells in my throat sharply and I push it down, looking away from the picture. His dark eyes watch me with an intelligence that surprises me before it is masked. He nods at the picture and rises from his seat. Tensing, I follow him with my eyes.

"That is the job. You are going to sneak into a building and find that dagger and ash and steal it." He says casually and I stare at him before nodding briskly, my movement fluid and his gaze sharpens. I inwardly curse myself. His attitude is drawing my noble blood out of me. I scramble to my feet, making the movement rough and he rolls his eyes again; the suspicion gone.

"Who'm I stealin' frum?" I question roughly and a gleam springs to life in his eyes as he raises a cup to his blood-stained lips.

"My brother." He says casually and I stiffen. "And yes- he is also a vampire." The arrogant man says with a pleased smirk. I shake my head nervously, glancing down at the drawing again.

"Bu' how c'n I steal frum a- a- blud-sucker?" I ask, heat sparking in my voice as I struggle to keep my slouched posture. He grins with conceited and self-important air as he shrugs elegantly.

"That's not my problem." He drawls, and I get the sharp impression he is full of himself. Narrowing my eyes, I look down at the picture.

"Wha's 'is name?" I ask and the arrogant man snickers.

"He is the Vampire King, Niklaus." He says, sharp eyes noting my fear. It doesn't even cross my mind he could be the man from all those years ago.

If it had, maybe I wouldn't have found myself in the position I fell into.

**XXX**

I climb out of the carriage carefully and flinch as the arrogant man grabs my arm roughly.

"Do not try to run away, little human. Because if you do...I will find you." He flashes his razor sharp fangs once for emphasis and then the seriousness is gone as he smirks and leans back. "Try not to get killed." He advises and I roll my eyes as the carriage rolls down the street, going back the way it came.

For a moment, I wonder if I should have turned down this job.

But then my survival instincts flare up and I know I couldn't have. Because that would mean dying and I come too far, done too much to die now. So I take a deep breath and start walking down the street. I keep my eyes peeled for any Dapper Deadlies as I cross the street, my hands in my pocket and my head lowered. I walk a little ways down the deserted street and make a sudden right turn at a beautiful white house. The trim is in blood-red and I reflect that it matches the vampires inside perfectly as I creep through the garden.

Careful where I place my feet, I slip up to the servant entrance and knock loudly on the door. From the rush going on inside the door, I can tell this is the kitchens and they are busy. Not to be deterred though, I knock insistently. When the door is yanked open and a large shape looms menacingly, I stand my ground and doff my cap.

"The new kitchen maid, miss!" I say politely, any trace of my street language gone for the purpose of this...adventure. Eyeing me critically, the lady sneers but lets me in. I slip through and into the house.

"Follow me." She grunts and turns to lead me away. Panicking for a second, I scan the kitchen and I spot a lady with a tray of food. Getting a wicked idea, I nudge a broom in her way, following the large lady. For a moment, I wait with anticipation and then a loud, satisfying crash sounds behind me.

I feign confusion and shock with others as the girl trips over the broom and the food crashes to the floor.

"What have you done, girl?!" The large cook bellows angrily. "That was to be Lord Niklaus's dinner, you fool!" I spare a moment of pity for the no doubt soon to be dead girl but shake it off as I slip out of the kitchen with none the wiser. Creeping down the hallway, I stick to the shadows as I search for the right room.

According to the arrogant man, the room will be on the third floor and at the very end.

I make it up to the second floor when my ears catch the tell-tale sound of footsteps. I quickly slip into the closest room and crack the door so I can peer out. For a moment, the voices are still too low for me to hear as they move closer. Then I see the beautiful woman rounding the corner. Her honey-blonde hair is done up in elaborate curls that spill over a shoulder and onto her dress. It is beautiful, swishing gracefully as the woman appears to float down the hallway.

The shade of purple makes her skin seem to glow as beautiful as an angel.

And then I hear what she is saying.

"But Nik! I am tired of hanging around these clueless _humans_. I hear 'Lijah is in Italy. Perhaps we could go visit him there?" The beautiful woman pleads with the man at her side. My eyes widen as I recognize the man. His blonde hair has undertones of dark brown and is pulled back with a leather band. His blue eyes narrow with annoyance at the woman and I realize he must be the one I am stealing from. This is Niklaus, the Vampire King.

The woman is undaunted though as she glares him down with beautiful blue eyes.

"Rebekah, I will not say this again. I have no desire to live in Italy right now. I have business here that must be attended to." He answers in a cultured voice but I can hear the barely restrained annoyance as the woman pouts.

"But brother-"

"No." He cuts off her last attempt and she sighs as they disappear from my view. My heart beating at the close call, I slip out of the room and stare down the hallway.

Incredible.

He doesn't look like he has aged a day.

Shaking off the almost-encounter, I hurry down the hallway and up the stairs to the third floor. Lucky for me, there is no one about and I can race over to the room at the very end of the hallway. Only problem is...there are two doors set on opposite sides of the hallway. Hesitating, I deliberate between the two rooms before choosing the one on the right.

Opening it, I can tell it is the wrong room.

This room must belong to the blonde lady- Rebekah. Turning, I shut the door and cross the hallway. Slipping into the other room, I see it is the right one. Men's trousers are tossed over a chair, drawings litter the desktop and the trunk is no where to be seen. I head over to the dresser and pull it open, tossing the clothes over my shoulders as I look for the black bag.

I go through all of the drawers and it isn't there so I stand up, my gaze falling to the bed.

Crossing over there, I get down on my hands and knees as I peer under the bed.

Found it.

I reach under and tug on the trunk. It is heavier than I expected as I struggle to drag it out. It scrapes the ground as I finally get it out but I pay that no mind as I look at the elaborate lock. Slipping my lock picks out of my hair, I set to work on unlocking it. It takes a few moments but it finally clicks open.

I smile with pride as I push the lid up and rummage through the expensive clothing inside. I finally empty the trunk and frown when I find nothing. Grumbling under my breath, I run my fingers through the inner lining and smirk when I feel a snag. I wedge my fingernails under the snag and tug, the false bottom of the trunk coming up easily.

Yes...

I reach down and pick up the long black velvet bag. It clinks as the daggers inside bump each other and I pull the top open. Reaching inside, the wooden handle hits my palm first and I close my hand around it, lifting it out. The iron seems sturdy and ash clings lightly to it as I tilt my head to the side, looking at it curiously. I wonder what it is for.

Shrugging, I slide it back into the bag. I reach in again and lift out the small pot of ash. I open it to make sure it is what I need and nod in satisfaction as I see the contents. Closing it, I drop it back in the bag and tie the top shut. Setting it down, I toss all of the the clothes and other items back in the trunk and snap it shut, shoving it under the bed.

I grab the black bag and- cry out with pain as a harsh hand closes around my wrist; the one that was daggered.

"What have we here?" I look up and my pained eyes meet deep blue orbs. His eyes narrow as they meet mine and recognition flares in the intelligent depths. "Interesting..." Niklaus says and then his fist flashes out and I fall unconscious.

* * *

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): lostfeather1, Natalya Rose, Arianna Le Fay, lisjaka22, SeleneAlice and Ebony Hallow.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 3, 870_

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

_1076 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini) - 1 week later_

_Alisia is 9 years old_

* * *

_**Previously on The Devil Within:**_

_I grab the black bag and- cry out with pain as a harsh hand closes around my wrist; the one that was daggered._

_"What have we here?" I look up and my pained eyes meet deep blue orbs. His eyes narrow as they meet mine and recognition flares in the intelligent depths. "Interesting..." Niklaus says and then his fist flashes out and I fall unconscious._

* * *

When I wake up this time around, it is slowly.

My head feels tender, a soft throbbing in the base of my skull. I don't open my eyes, instead keeping my breathing steady as I strain to hear if anyone else is in the room with me. Papers rustling let me know someone is there but I can't tell who it is and they are the only one in here.

"-We must find out why she is here before we can kill her." The voice of the blonde girl sounds and I mentally flinch at her words.

"Indeed. We must figure out who sent her." Niklaus says and then he chuckles. "Perhaps we should just ask her now. It might stop her from eavesdropping." He says, his voice dark and deep and fear races down my spine. I roll over and sit up, staring fearfully at the two vampires watching me darkly from the fire. They look otherworldly with the fire reflecting in their eyes and casting orange flames in their pupils.

"Why are you here? What business did you have with our daggers?" She- Rebekah demands, narrowing her blue eyes spitefully at me and I sit silent, refusing to answer. Niklaus finishes his drink and sets down the glass softly, getting up. I bolt for it, racing for the door but the blonde woman is at the door in the next second, her skirts ruffling a little before floating back into place. A hand winds in the back of my shirt and I yelp as I get pulled backwards.

I land in Niklaus's arms, my neck bent back painfully.

I struggle fiercely against him, clawing at his hand around my throat. He watches me with detached interest in his blue eyes and forces me to look him in the eye. Fear races through me as I get prepared for him to kill me.

"Why were you stealing my daggers?" He questions, his pupils dilating and a sleepy feeling washes over, tempting me to answer him as he waits. Somewhere deep in my mind, I feel the urge to fight it but that is quickly smothered as I open my mouth and answer the Vampire King.

"Because I was told to." I answer him, my Italian accent teasing at the edge of my voice. It is the oddest mix- cultured Italian with a hint of street accent and it gives him pause but not for long.

"Why?" He hisses, his hand tightening around my throat. Choking, I thrash in his arms; unable to answer.

"Honestly Nik! She can't tell us what we need to know if you choke her!" Rebekah says irritably, coming to stand at his shoulder. I meet her blue eyes, my shadowed eyes filling with tears. She falters a moment, a flash of guilt lighting her blue eyes but a look at her brother has the resolve settling into her eyes. Knowing she won't help me, I hack for air as the grip around my neck tightens.

"P-please!" I choke out and his hand relaxes a little as he forces me to lock eyes with him.

"Why were you told to steal the daggers?" He questions and I answer promptly, a part of me shocked at how my body answers against my will. What kind of magic does this?

"I do not know! I was not told." I sob, crying out with pain as he drops me and I hit the ground roughly. I scramble backwards, trying to stay away from him. He purses his lips, irritation and dread swirling in his blue eyes. Rebekah rests a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him and for a second, it works. But then his eyes narrow and he slams his fist into a small table, snarling with anger. She watches him sadly for a second before turning to me.

"What did this man look like?" She asks me, searching my eyes out unnervingly and forcing me to answer the question. My eyes glaze over a little as I answer.

"He had dark hair and eyes and was dressed in rich clothing." I answer, glad I was not forced to give a full description. If there is one thing I have learned, it is knowledge is power. They do not know that the man that hired me is their brother and I could use that in the future.

...assuming I'm still alive.

"Did he tell you what the daggers do?" She questions, blue eyes serious and sharp. It seems great intelligence runs in the family. I wonder what the daggers are for? I wonder what they could do? Hmmm.

"No, he just said he wanted the daggers and I was to sneak in and steal them." I answer blankly, inwardly straining against the force that makes me say things against my will.

"I know you. You were the little girl Elijah and I met 6 years ago. You are the Caputo child." Niklaus says, turning to me. I freeze with fear, scared he has figured it out. "How is it you came to be here, at the same time we are?" He questions icily but I can sense beneath his cool facade is a burning rage.

"My mother and sister died after you left." I answer stiffly, grief surging beneath the sleepy blanket that compels me to do as they say. But it is not strong enough to keep me from talking. "My father turned on me. He said I was the cause of their deaths. He was going to kill me, so I had no choice to flee." Abruptly, I am freed from the strange force.

There is a strange look on their faces.

"Your father is trying to kill you?" Rebekah asks, and I sense something. Sympathy? No. Empathy. I search her gaze with mine but the flash of emotion is gone before I can see it again. Niklaus is tense, avoiding looking at his sister. I nod warily at them.

"He called me a _bambino demone_. A demon child. He said it was my fault." I look away, tears filming over my eyes but I raise my chin and force them back. My fragile stability strikes something in Niklaus but I cannot tell what exactly.

"He was wrong. You do not know this but your mother was a witch. Her magic is the only thing that was keeping her alive, as weak as it was. But your father did not know that and so he begged-" Niklaus snarls. "-he begged us to change her. To feed her our blood and heal her and his daughter. And so we did." Niklaus shrugs as I listen avidly, desperate burning hope in my chest. "But a witch cannot have her magic and be a vampire at the same time. She was cut off from her magic and it killed her as surely as a knife to the heart. The same with your sister." He says smoothly, staring into the fire. I look at him with dread.

"So you and Elijah are the ones who killed them." I say softly and Niklaus turns sharply, glaring angrily at me.

"We made a deal. We were not the cause of your mothers death. Your father was. Had he let things be, she would be alive and fully healed by now." He sneers, turning away. "But the fool offered my brother and I something more valuable than a weak witch and we took it." He sits down in an opulent arm chair and leans back, clenching his fist as he stares blankly at the air.

I feel a sense of vicious satisfaction that my father was wrong but sorrow overwhelms that as I look at the Vampire King and his sister.

"And because of his foolish actions, I am _solitario._" I say softly, letting down my guard a little. I may be mature beyond my years but I am still only 9 years old and do not have an ironclad grip on my emotions. Tears swell in my throat as I look away from the two vampires and struggle to keep the tears back.

"Alone. But you are not like us. You can grow and create your own family." Rebekah says softly, turning her blue gaze on me. I look up at her, the tear tracks obvious as they streak through complete filth that coats my face. I give a bitter smile as I shake my head curtly.

"I will not." I say simply, not bothering to elaborate and Rebekah sits back.

"I am not going to kill you." Niklaus says abruptly, leaning forward in his chair. "The person that sent you after me will surely attempt to see what was done with you. We will use you as bait. Once they come around, you will be free to go as long as you allow us to place a Compulsion on you that will render you unable to speak of our existence." He announces and gets up, striding to the door.

"Shall I have a serving girl bring up water so she can bathe?" Rebekah asks and I bristle as they converse like I am not here. "She absolutely _reeks._" Disdain drips arrogantly from her voice and I narrow my eyes, thoroughly insulted.

"I'd like to see you live on the streets of London for six years and emerge pristine!" I snap angrily and she turns to me, surprised. Amusement flashes in Niklaus's blue eyes and he nods.

"And get her some clothes. The ones on her will be burned." He orders and leaves. Rolling her eyes, Rebekah calls a servant up, warning me not to move with a glare. I stay seated on the floor, watching warily as the servants come and go from the room.

"What will you tell people?" I ask, drawing my knees closer and wrapping my arms around them. Turning to me, Rebekah tilts her head to the side and purses her lips. Her eyes sweep critically over me and I shrink into myself. The look says she is searching for something and finding me lacking. It makes my insecurities rise up and I am suddenly conscious of the smell hanging around me, the dirt coating me and the itchy bugs crawling in my hair.

"That will have to wait until I can see you all cleaned up." She finally says and I nod, resting my head on my knees. Now that I know I will not be killed, I feel extremely tired. My eyelids droop and I struggle to stay awake. As my eyelids slowly lower, I startle myself and pinch my side to keep myself awake.

Finally, the serving girls leave except for one and Rebekah gestures for me to come forward.

"This is Gertrude. She is our witch and she will bathe you." Rebekah says distractedly and I nod, looking at the other woman. Her red hair is pulled back into a bun on the back of her head and her green eyes are warm. Her face is pale and makes her eyes seem unnaturally bright. She holds out a clean hand and I spy a few rough patches on her palm.

That, more than anything, is what makes me place my hand in hers.

She leads me into the bathroom and I strip, tossing my grimy clothing to the side. I quickly slip my necklace with the small teardrop jewel off my neck and set it gently to the side. The last thing to come off is my cap. I pull it off and pull the slim leather pouch that contains my lock pick set out of the lining and set it beside my necklace. Finished, I pull the pins out of my hair and climb into the tub. The water turns instantly dark and I flush with shame as Gertrude raises an eyebrow.

She gives me a soft smile and rolls her sleeves up, kneeling down and picking up a sponge. Squirting a generous amount of liquid soap onto it, she proceeds to scrub me down.

To my everlasting shame, it takes 5 baths for me to no longer make the water dirty. My hair takes an extra 3. By the time the dirt stops coming off of me, Gertrude looks faintly pale and I avoid her gaze shamefully. She cards her hands through my hair, washing it thoroughly and rinsing.

Now completely clean, she calls up for one more bath and when it arrives, pours a sweet smelling liquid into it that turns the water instantly foamy. My eyes widen and delight flares in the depths for a second until I catch Gertrude watching me with a small smile. Instantly, the delight is gone and in its place is wary caution as I climb in.

She uses a soft rag to gently rub the sweet water into my skin and then helps me out of the tub. I pout for a moment, not wanting to leave the warm water. It is like a hug and I hadn't realized how much I needed to bathe until I got the chance to. Regardless, I don't resist and climb out of the tub, standing obediently as she towels me dry. Once I have no water on me, she wraps a soft cream robe around me, tying the knot firmly. She starts to lead me away but I quickly pick up my necklace, letting the dirt crusted jewel rest around my neck. Being on the streets so long, I knew I had to hide the jewel or others would try to steal it. So I rolled it in mud to hide it and always kept it under my shirt.

It could have payed for food but it belonged to Carina. I would never sell it.

I slip my slim leather case into the pocket of the robe and stand. Nodding at the witch, I plead silently with my eyes and she watches me for a second before nodding curtly and leading me into the other room.

Rebekah is seated by the fire with a book and she raises her head and looks me over. Smiling in approval, she sets her book aside and pulls a small stool in front of her. I flush as I realize she wants me to sit down as Gertrude gently pushes me forward. I hesitantly take the seat, my back ramrod straight as I strain all of my senses behind me.

I flinch as I catch a movement out of the corner of my eye but all she does is pick up a silver-backed brush and gently run it through my hair. I wince as it catches on a tangle but hold my tongue. As she brushes my hair, Rebekah is careful to not tug too hard and even starts to hum softly as she continues.

I relax the tiniest bit but never fully drop my guard.

The door opens and Niklaus steps in, pausing at the sight of the two of us. I lower my gaze respectfully, not wanting to push this vampire (vampire _king)_ into harming me. He just smiles the slightest bit and continues in, shutting the door firmly behind him. Striding over to the desk, he sits down with a packet of papers and I watch as he goes through them. He occasionally scoffs, tossing them to the side and other times narrowing his eyes thoughtfully.

A snipping noise behind me makes me stiffen as I whirl around.

Seeing Rebekah with a tangle of dark hair in her hand, I bare my teeth at her; my eyes flashing angrily.

"Why did you do that?!" I snap, reaching behind me and feeling where the hair is missing. Setting down the hair, she raises a sardonic eyebrow at me. I flush, feeling inferior but she just smiles.

"That was hopelessly tangled. There was no other way to get it out. Do not worry though, I will make sure to even out your hair when I am finished." She says, the clear order to sit back down getting through without her having to say it. I narrow my eyes, not wanting more of my hair to be chopped off than what is already gone.

I am surprisingly vain about my hair, considering how I have grown up but it is a flaw that I don't mind.

Niklaus sits back in his chair, crossing his arms and my gaze shoots to him warily. His eyes shutter, going dangerously blank and I slowly, cautiously re-take my seat. I cross my arms and set my jaw as I glare at the air in front of me and Rebekah continues. When she finishes snipping, she rubs a lotion into my hair and braids it on the side. I continue to glare venomously at nothing in particular, hating feeling helpless.

"Finished. Would you like to see?" Rebekah asks me cheerfully, holding out a hand mirror. My eyes widen with awe at the green jewels set in the silver handle alone. I slowly reach out to take it, flicking my gaze between her and Niklaus but always my attention returns to the mirror.

I slowly lift it, apprehension stirring in me.

In the mirror, is a noble little girl. She has pale olive skin that is flushed faintly from anger and the warmth of the fire. Her dark eyes are wide and rimmed with thick black lashes, setting off the single silver ring beautifully. Her lips are pink but a little raw from biting them constantly. Her mother is in her high cheekbones and soft square jaw. Her father- hated though he is- is seen in the Italian nose. Perfectly straight but the rounded tip whispering Italian decent. Her black hair looks soft and shiny in a side braid that reaches past a little down her shoulder.

Right now, I am captivated by my beauty- as arrogant as that may sound. I have only ever seen myself in a negative light and it is easier to do that when I am covered in filth thick enough to hide my clearly noble features.

"I do believe this girl is in love with herself." Rebekah gently teases, and I barely glance up from the mirror.

"Seems she is almost as bad as Kol." Niklaus agrees and I lower the mirror, curiosity stirring in me. Is that the name of the arrogant man? I almost ask but in the end decide that would only make them suspicious. Realizing how possessively I am holding the mirror, I reluctantly set it gently down on the stool and sit on the floor.

"You don't have to sit on the floor anymore." Rebekah says, raising an eyebrow. I flush, nodding at her but only curling into a smaller ball as I lean against the side of the couch. She watches me for a second but turns to her brother. I stare at the fire, tuning them out. The dancing flames captivate me and I marvel at the change.

Just a few hours ago, I was in danger of being killed several times. Now I am dressed in an expensive robe, smelling of sweet bath soaps and lotions.

How quickly fortune changes.

* * *

Thanks so much to the people that reviewed!

belladu57 - Thanks for your review!

Guest - I really appreciate you review!

Caitie chapter - Thanks for reviewing!

lostfeather1 - Yup! That is going to be so true for Sia.

xxdolphingirl17xx - Thank you so much for that!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): xxdolphingirl17xx, neverthink121, Lady-Queen99, Rantuff, AmazingAmazon, lolobarn, belladu57, hottieanimegurl, jasmine1810, and sharkswillruledaWORLD!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 3, 941_

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

_1076 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini) - 1 week later_

_Alisia is 9 years old_

* * *

_**Previously on The Devil Within:**_

_Just a few hours ago, I was in danger of being killed several times. Now I am dressed in an expensive robe, smelling of sweet bath soaps and lotions._

_How quickly fortune changes._

* * *

Sighing, Niklaus strides into his rooms.

Why do young vampires have to be so arrogant?

Really, they should have the common sense to know not to provoke a vampire older than them. And an Original at that! Honestly, it's their own fault he had to rip their hearts out.

Rinsing the blood off his hands, Niklaus leaves the bathroom and goes into his room. Striding over to his bedside table, he pauses. The little girl is in his bed. Rolling his eyes, Niklaus grabs his papers and crosses over to his desk. He can't understand why Rebekah doesn't just put the girl in her room. Sitting down, he pours a glass of blood and bourbon. Swirling the liquids around in the crystal glass, Niklaus watches the little girl darkly.

She is a pretty child but that does nothing for Niklaus.

He has seen many pretty people in his life and he knows that the looks do not reflect the intentions. It is suspicious that she was here at the same time as they are. And the daggers. Why was she after the daggers?

Niklaus wishes he could just kill the little girl.

It has been a week and there has been no sign of her mysterious 'employer.' The girl has been quiet, watching patiently with those striking eyes of hers. She is not like the usual child. She does not fidget, whine or push buttons. When she enters a room, she scans it like a full-grown vampire expecting hunters to jump out and stake her. When she eats, her actions betray her noble looks as she shovels food down like it is her last meal.

He swallows a gulp of his drink.

And then there is the root of the matter.

She acts like he did.

Before he became Niklaus the Vampire King, he was Nik; the third oldest son after Finn and Elijah. The abused child of his too-harsh father. He knows what it is like to fear a heavy hand and this girl does too.

When she is with someone, she doesn't look them in the eye but rather keeps a wary eye on their hands. Any quick movements and she flinches as if expecting a blow. She keeps an eye on the exits and never does anything to provoke either of them. Any hints of anger shown from him and Rebekah and the girl backs off warily. She shrinks into herself and any spark just dwindles. It is infuriatingly like looking in a mirror.

Privately, Niklaus thinks that the girl has only gotten worse from her life on the streets.

The streets showed her how to be vicious and cruel. That much Niklaus knows from finding out the girl he killed the night he caught her was killed because the girl needed a distraction...and she _knew _the kitchen maid would likely get killed because of it. But the girl is a survivor and the decision was simple. Because the little black and silver eyed girl weighted her life against the kitchen maids and it is obvious whose won in the girls eyes.

That gleam of ruthlessness caught Niklaus's attention and that more than anything- is why the girl is not gone yet.

She would make a good vampire right now but...what if he kept her? What if he trained her- raised her to be his left-hand vampire? She would probably excel at it. Ideas tease at the edges of Niklaus's mind and stay his hand. Rebekah wouldn't like it. She is already hesitant at the idea of keeping the child as bait. His sister has always had a soft spot for children and that was only heightened after she became a vampire. It is only her family loyalty to Niklaus that keeps her from protesting.

Finishing his drink, Niklaus sets aside his papers and gathers his drawing paper and charcoal.

Picking it up, Niklaus starts to draw.

Losing himself in the rhythmic motion of sweeping lines and smaller details, he finishes. Sitting back, Niklaus looks at the picture he drew. It is the little girl all grown up. She bares a twisted smirk as she holds the head of a dead vampire, her hand coated in blood as fangs protrude from her mouth. There is a wild and savage look in her black and silver shadowed eyes as her curls spill wildly over a shoulder.

He is watching her with a bizarre mix of pride and possessiveness as she kneels before him holding the head aloft.

Seeing the drawing, Niklaus's blood quickens. He wishes for a split second that he had the gift of prophetic drawings because if the fierce vampiress warrior in his picture was true...he could rule the world. Anticipation stirs and Niklaus solidifies the plan in his head. It doesn't matter who sent the girl after the daggers, because when he is done with her...she will lead him right to the one that dared try to steal from the Vampire King.

He will start her training in the morning.

**XXX**

"Wake up, Alisia." The second Rebekah lays a hand on my shoulder, I jerk awake and back away from her. Staring solemnly at her, I try not to wince at the look of pity that flashes across her beautiful face. She forces a smile and holds up folded clothing. Wrinkling my nose, I lean forward as curiosity stirs in me. The past week all I have worn is different robes because I don't have any other clothes to wear. Smiling, Rebekah shakes the clothing out and my eyes widen. While it is severely frowned upon for a girl or woman to wear man's clothes, I wore them anyway when I was on the streets.

It provided me a thin layer of safely because most men assume that a girl dressed as a boy is nothing more than a boy. It doesn't cross their minds that a girl would even want the freedom of trousers.

Rebekah was scandalized when I insisted I wouldn't wear anything other than boy's clothes but I wore her down. The shame I felt was all worth it though when I talked her into buying me boy's clothes. We ended the conversation with Rebekah looking strangely thoughtful and it wasn't until later that I found out she was ordering man's clothes for herself. Niklaus had looked annoyed but reluctantly impressed when I convinced his sister that sometimes it is safer to leave off the beautiful gowns and dress the man. He had nodded to himself and then ignored the two of us.

Confused, the two of us just shrugged and turned back to what we normally do.

Rebekah would read a book on poetry while I would sneak glances at the beautiful hand mirror until she would silently hand it to me so I could pick out my Mother and Carina's features in my own. I know the two vampires think I am ridiculously vain and in part I am but I like seeing small glimpses of my family in myself. It makes me feel a little less alone.

I allow a beaming smile to break out on my face and Rebekah stares in shock as my previously iron face softens into an angelic beauty. Delight flaring in my eyes, I snatch the clothes from her hands and slip out of the bed; racing past Niklaus to the bathroom. Shutting the door in his face, I whirl around and strip down. I shimmy into the slightly baggy dark brown trousers, cream baggy tunic that falls to my thighs and slip the dark brown vest over it.

Tying it shut, I slip my necklace into a small inside pocket because the v neck won't hide it.

I pull on socks and the flat brown leather boots over them, lacing them up eagerly. I push my slim pick pocket kit into my right boot and straighten, quickly undoing my braid and shaking my dark curls out so I can slap a cream messenger cap on over them. I tie my hair back in a low pony, looking every inch the little lord with the billowing sleeves. Because I am still young, my features are not expected to be iron-clad so my feminine face can be passed off as a growing boy.

I eagerly leave the bathroom, my face aglow with the transformation.

"-think it is a good idea. She is going to need to be able to protect herself when we leave her. I'm just surprised you even care, Nik." Rebekah is saying when I enter the room. Clearing my throat, I raise my chin high and adopt the lazy swagger all young lads seem to posses. Rebekah turns and Niklaus eyes me with amusement in his deep blue eyes. Amazement flits across Rebekah's face as she crosses the room and circles me. I doff my hat politely at her, assuming an air of respect. Inwardly, my inner attention hog preens as the beautiful older woman nods in approval. If I pretend she has darker eyes, she could almost be an older Carina. My heart brightens at the thought and I break character for a moment as I beam with delight.

"Ever the proper lad, am I not?" I ask happily and Rebekah nods distractedly, turning to her brother.

"Look at this Nik! I would never guess she was a girl!" She exclaims and Niklaus nods, leaning forward in his chair.

"You are good at blending in?" He asks and I hesitate, glancing at Rebekah from under my lashes. While I have warmed to the blonde woman, I am still very much wary of the Vampire King. And rightly so. If I had known he was contemplating what an excellent spy I would make, I undoubtedly would have answered differently. As it is, I let my pride get the better of me as I gave a quick nod.

"I have to be, living on the streets with so many enemies." I answer him, arrogance shining out of me for the barest seconds. But his sharp blue eyes catch it and he laughs lowly. In seconds, my smile fades as my countenance darkens. "Especially my _father._" I spit out, lowering my gaze to glare darkly at the carpet as I clench my fists behind my back. "He has been searching for me and I have almost been caught a few times. He is offering a reward to the person that captures me." I reveal and I really would have regretted that if I saw the look of anticipatory glee that flashed across his face. I may not have seen it but Rebekah did and she gave him a curious look, edged with warning.

He gave her a look, promising to tell her later.

And then the scheming thoughts were gone from his face as I raised my head. My composed face is back to the closed off way it was before as I meet his blue gaze.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks, sensing I am done thinking about my father. I nod curtly, closed off from him. "Good because today we are going to be riding out to the countryside so I can teach you basic skill with the sword. When your employer comes around, I want you to be able to defend yourself long enough to get some answers out of him." Niklaus says idly, as if it is no big deal to teach me how to use a sword. Something that is forbidden for females to do. Gaping at him, I watch with wide eyes as he straps his sword around his waist and picks up a smaller sword, moving over to me. I tense up and he pauses, blue eyes catching the smallest movement and then he hands the sword to Rebekah. She takes it with a stoic expression and kneels down in front of me. "Hurry. I'll be waiting at the carriage." He orders and then he is gone.

"Raise your arms." Rebekah says quietly and I do as she says. She reaches around my waist and gently secures the casing so it hangs off my hip. I awkwardly place my left hand on it and Rebekah shakes her head, smiling softly. "You take it out with your right hand." She says and with a grimace, I do. She tilts her head to the side in curiosity. "Are you left-handed?" She questions and I stiffen but nod warily. In some places, if you use your left hand that means you are an evil spirit. Rebekah just nods and switches it so it hangs at my other side. More fluidly, I pull the sword out and brandish it.

The hilt itself would feed me and 100 other people for months. It is made of silver and sweeping steel with glittering jewels set down it. The blade gleams dangerously and I feel complete awe that I am allowed to handle such a beautiful, dangerous, expensive weapon.

"Be careful with that." Rebekah admonishes and I nod sheepishly, sliding it back in the case. "Just remember, you are our cousin from Italy and are going to be staying with us for a little while. You are a nine year old little lord so don't forget to act like it." Rebekah advises and I nod, tilting my chin at an arrogant angle. "Good job Alishma." She laughs. My name Alisia is a girls name so Rebekah combined my first name with my middle name Karishma to come up with Alishma. It is pronounced Ah-Leesh-mah. It sounds a little feminine still but has a hard edge to it that ensures no one will look too closely at my cover story.

I strike a boyish pose, and she giggles, nodding and leads the way out of the room. She locks the door with a key that she slips into her blue corset and I briefly wonder why they didn't have it locked the night I tried to steal from them.

Putting the thought out of my mind, I trot on her heels as we head through the house. Her skirts sweep gracefully as she moves through the house and I adopt the graceful, superior walk the nobility seem born with. It is easier to learn it than it was to learn the tough, hard but still open walk of a street rat. We pass through the house without meeting anyone and leave. A beautiful dark green carriage waits with two gray stallions hitched to the front. Niklaus trots up on a magnificent bay stallion. Reining it in, he takes in the placement of my sword with intrigue but doesn't comment.

"You two will ride in the carriage until you learn how to ride a horse, Alishma." Niklaus says and his tone brooks no argument. I nod but the set of my mouth suggests rebellion. Narrowing his eyes, anger starts to brew in his blue eyes. It seems resistance and defiance are two buttons that the vampire king does not like pushed. Making a mental note of it, I follow Rebekah into the carriage.

Settling down in the seat across from her, I peer out the curtained window. I automatically duck inside when I spot a Deadly Dapper and Rebekah raises an eyebrow at me. I meet her gaze blankly and pull the curtain tight over the small window, sitting firmly in the middle of the bench. I know if we stop in the city, the Deadly Dappers (and other street rats) will immediately pick this carriage out as a target. Finding me inside, all riches would be forgotten as they attack me with a creepily dazed and blank look in their eyes.

Unrelenting and merciless.

Once we leave the city, I lean out the window and stare at the surrounding countryside with rapture, never having actually visited a place with rolling green hills and air free of city pollution. I don't spot any animals as we travel down the less worn path but I suppose that just means they hear the carriage and are fleeing from the noise.

The ride becomes bumpier as we travel completely off the path and I clutch the side of the carriage anxiously, not trusting the flimsy box.

"I do hope you aren't taking me out here to kill me and bury the body." I mutter, trying to distract myself.

"Don't be ridiculous-" Rebekah laughs. "If we wanted to kill you, we just would. There would be no need to drag you all the way out here." She says casually and it only serves to strike me just how strong these two beautiful vampires are. They really could kill me and the sad thing is, no one would even care.

I remember Stryker, sorrow welding my throat shut for the moment and I turn my sightless gaze to the outside.

After a few minutes of the bumpy ride, the carriage stops and I sigh with relief. Following closely behind Rebekah, I jump out of the carriage and look curiously around the area. We are not all that far from the city, I can still see it. I turn to Niklaus as he trots over to us with his stallion.

"We go from here." He orders and I roll my eyes, rubbing my butt sorely.

"Oh sure, _now _you decide to walk." I mutter but he picks up on it, narrowing sea blue eyes at me.

"Who said anything about walking?" He questions and I follow his suddenly smug gaze to the two horses hitched to the carriage. My face drops in realization and he smirks, dismounting. He quickly unhitches the two gray stallions and hands one off to Rebekah. She pulls out two grooming kits and I tilt my head to the side as she quickly and efficiently starts grooming her horse.

I turn my daunted gaze to the stallion towering over me and gulp.

"What am I going to do with that?" I question and he smirks, tying the horse to the side of the carriage and handing me the kit.

"Groom him." He orders and I stare blankly at the kit. He narrows his eyes but sees it isn't defiance, but rather lack of knowledge that makes me so leery of doing this. Rolling his eyes irritably, he gives me a quick course in grooming a horse. I nod, grabbing the hard brush (dandy brush, he snaps and I roll my eyes) and start to groom the horse.

By the time I am done grooming, Rebekah has already trotted off.

I watch with wide eyes as she nudges her horse into a faster gait and they take off. Suddenly more enthusiastic, I turn to Niklaus and he hands me a padded blanket. Tossing it over the horse of the back turns out to be a bit of a challenge but I eventually, stubbornly, make it. Because I am too small and weak, Niklaus slings the saddle on the horse for me but forces me to learn how to knot the saddle.

The loops and knot at the end only confuse me as I walk my horse in circles and then tighten it again. Finished, I bring it over to where Niklaus waits impatiently at the carriage. He strides up in a quick, fluid movement that has the horse shying away. Automatically patting it soothingly on its velvet muzzle, the horse calms down and nuzzles my palm. I laugh as it tickles and gently scratch its neck. Leaning in, the horse closes his eyes in contentment and I beam happily.

"Finished. Climb up." Niklaus announces and then orders and I stare at the raised stirrups with bemusement. Seeing what I am looking at, Niklaus rolls his blue eyes and grabs me, tossing me up. I squeak with shock and grasp at the saddle, almost slipping off the other side. He hands me the reins and then moves to his horse, swinging up. "Follow me." He orders and nudges his horse, making a clicking sound. I watch as he trots away and look uncertainly down at the black mane of my horse.

"Uh, cluck, cluck?" I click my tongue and nudge, the horse leaping forward in a bunching of pure muscle. I scream, dropping the reins and flinging my arms around the neck of the horse, holding on desperately. Clamping down on the horse, it takes that as a signal to go faster and lunges forward. The wind whips my face and the speed makes me fear pound through me.

And then I hear muffled shouting coming from the side and peak out of my rough grip on the horse. Rebekah is riding along side me at the same speed, trying to shout something but my teary gaze can't make out what it is. Suddenly, a large fallen tree looms up and the horse gathers his muscles and without breaking stride, hurdles over it.

Landing lightly, he continues to run with unrestrained glee.

Overcoming my fear a little bit, I slowly let go with one arm and grasp the reins, pulling it straight to my hip. Neighing loudly in protest, the horse runs in circles; following his head. Until he finally stops, his sides heaving from the run. Gasping for breath, I laugh tearfully into the horses mane as Rebekah and Niklaus thunder to a stop beside me.

"What the hell were you thinking, taking off like that?!" He snaps angrily and my anger flares to life.

"Excuse me?! But the last _I _checked, street rats don't usually ride expensive and well trained horses through London!" I snap back, the tear-tracks on my cheeks glinting under the sun. We glare at each other stubbornly for a few tension-filled moments and then it breaks with Rebekah laughing breathlessly.

"Nik! The most feared vampire is locked in a glaring contest with a 7 year old!" She laughs helplessly and I transfer my glare to her.

"I'm 9!" I snap, outrage coloring my tone and just makes her laugh harder.

"Are those _tears_?" Niklaus drawls arrogantly and I wipe my face with the back of my hand, straightening in the saddle and turning a cool glare on him; my cheeks heating up.

"No." I respond curtly, lightly nudging my horse. To my relief, it responds and calmly starts walking. Chuckling now, Niklaus spurs his horse after mine.

"I do believe they are!" He calls and I toss a scowl over my shoulders, the petulant pout sending Rebekah into laughter again. Sighing with wounded pride, I kick my horses side; shouting with fear as it lunges forward again. I frantically rein it in and avoid looking at the two siblings as they laugh at me.

Stupid vampires.

* * *

Thanks so much to the people that reviewed!

rebel-without-pause - Thank you!

Picabo - Here is more Klaus!

sharkswillruledaWORLD - Ha, thanks for your review!

Guest - Thank you!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): Maddie1998, stormfall, Sam0728, yuki0123, Volleyball2016, Nymphadora Jackson, GammaRays300, rebel-without-pause, Shannon the chameleon, Evenlight, Clover1231, IrishLover470, and chrysolyne!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 4, 471_

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

_1076 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini)_

_Alisia is 9 years old_

* * *

_**Previously on The Devil Within:**_

_Sighing with wounded pride, I kick my horses side; shouting with fear as it lunges forward again. I frantically rein it in and avoid looking at the two siblings as they laugh at me._

_Stupid vampires._

* * *

When we finally make it to a clearing ringed with beautiful trees, Niklaus dismounts.

Tying his horse to the tree, he turns around. Rebekah copies his movements and I stare with uncertain eyes. He rolls his eyes, sighing in a put-upon way and grasps me around the waist, lifting me down. Squeaking, I clutch his arms until my feet touch the firm ground. Backing away immediately, I hold my shaking hands behind my back and watch him warily.

I had forgotten for a moment, how dangerous he was. How scared I am of strangers. Of men. Of pain.

Watching me with knowing blue eyes, Niklaus leads my horse over to the trees and silently shows me the steps to tying the horse safely so it couldn't get loose. Nodding, I keep a wary distance from him. Rebekah pulls a blanket out of her saddle bag and opens it, laying it on the ground to the side. She pulls out a book and sits down gracefully, opening it and tuning us out.

Slightly apprehensive, I turn to the Vampire King with my heart in my throat.

"When using a sword, you must wield it like it is an extension of yourself." He begins and pulls his out with the ring of well-made metal. "You cannot be afraid to use it because then it is just a hunk of metal that cannot help you." He settles into a stance before exploding into motion. He slices, ducks, stabs and kills his imaginary opponents. His every movement is fluid, graceful and deadly. And it scares me because he doesn't even have to use his vampire speed. He might be using his vampire strength but I really don't want to test that. He stops and turns to me.

"Pull out your sword." He orders and I bristle but do so. Holding it in one hand, I try to copy how he was standing. Shoulders apart, body turned slightly and my feet apart as well. He nods and gestures for me to hold it with one hand. With a grimace, I do. Since I am left-handed, I prefer to not use my right hand but because of the superstition behind it; I have been forced to train myself to use both.

The afternoon drags on with Niklaus forcing me to hold positions for excruciating minutes and then s-l-o-w-l-y moving into a new stance. It was brutal and all of my muscles ache and protest. Laughing, Rebekah tells me that was going easy. I didn't even have to do the exercises first. Frozen in my position, the tip of the sword wavers as I turn my head and stare at her with horror. She laughs loudly as Niklaus straightens from where he is fighting his opponents made of air.

He glares coldly at me and I quickly resume the position from before. Satisfied, he turns back to fighting.

"Normally we bring Gertrude with us and she conjures up shadowy shapes for him to battle." Rebekah says and I furrow my eyebrows.

"I thought you were just being mean when you called her a witch." I respond and she smirks.

"No, she really is a witch. That reminds me. Today when we get back, you will be having a session with a tutor for two hours and then Gertie is going to start working with you to see if you have any magical abilities." Rebekah says casually and suspicion stirs in my heart.

All week they have been doing anything short of ignoring me. I am not stupid. I know that they don't care about me. But I want to know what their angle is. My face closes off as I retreat into myself, sensing a plot concerning me and _not _liking it. But unfortunately, they are stronger than me and I _must _go along with it or be killed. My survivors instinct has always been strong though and I just refuse to die. Not after all that I have accomplished in my short life. I have so much left to see and do and I'll be damned before I _ever _let _anyone_ take that from me.

So I'll do my lessons and practice magic and hope that one day, the skills they impart with me will allow me to escape and be truly free.

**XXX**

"Alright Nik. We need to be finished for today. I have Lady Singamore coming over for tea today. I can't be late." Rebekah announces, closing her book and standing up. Rolling his eyes behind her back, Niklaus gestures for me to lower my sword. Yelping as a shoe hits his head, Niklaus whirls around; growling angrily. Meeting his gaze evenly, the blonde vampiress raises an eyebrow and Niklaus rolls his eyes. "I saw that." She says petulantly and I giggle. He rolls his eyes as Rebekah shoots me a conspiratorial wink.

"Let's go." He orders and moves to his horse. He starts to move to me to help me up but I back up a step, choosing to scramble up a tree, across the branch and drop nimbly down into the saddle. My horse raises his head and looks at me but chooses to lower his head to graze again. A slight smile flaring on my face, I gather up the reins and gently tug, glad when he responds instantly. The sound of pounding hooves makes me look up as my horse responds, prancing in place. Niklaus has taken off with his stallion. Rebekah grins and swings herself into the saddle.

"Come on!" She says over her shoulder, urging her horse faster. Uncertain, I follow and my horse speeds up against my will. Forgoing any attempt to rein him in, I toss my arms around his neck and just hold on for dear life as the speed whips my hair back. I am surprised I haven't lost my hat yet. We make it back to the carriage in a short amout of time and I slip off the horses back, stumbling a little as exhaustion washes over me.

Niklaus and Rebekah start unsaddling their horses and my shoulders slump as I do the same. Tugging on the stirrup, I yelp as the saddle slides towards me and knocks me over. It lands firmly on my chest and I wheeze as I shove it to the side. Rebekah snickers behind her hand, blue eyes dancing merrily with amusement while Niklaus rolls his eyes and turns away. Feeling ridiculous, I scramble to my feet and pick up the saddle with heated cheeks. I put it in the back of the carriage as Rebekah leads my horse to the front of the carriage and hitches him back up.

Feeling sore, I climb into the carriage, it not occurring to me that Niklaus also unsaddled his horse until he climbs in after me. I stiffen and slide against the side of the carriage as he chooses to sit on the bench beside me. From the smirk on his face, he did that on purpose to put me on edge.

When Rebekah enters the carriage, I shoot her a pleading and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Nik!" She says in exasperation and he just smirks back. Shaking her head, she sits down on her side an the carriage moves. It suddenly occurs to me that it must be driving itself. Frowning, I scramble around and peer out the small window. I squeak as a man peeks back. Laughing, Rebekah helps me up from the floor. "You are much clumsier than I thought you were." She says as I sit in the seat.

"Who is that man?" I ask and she smiles mysteriously, leaning forward.

"He is a conjured man. He is not actually real, Gertie conjured him up so it would appear that the carriage was not driving on its own." She says and I nod, my eyes wide as I contemplate one day being able to do that. We sit in silence until we make it back to the city. Peering cautiously out the window, I see lots of traffic. Frowning, I notice a block ahead and tense as I see a few Deadly Dappers darting around. I drop the curtain and sit stiffly in the seat, crossing my fingers under my legs and begging them to disappear. But it has never worked before, so I honestly didn't expect it to work this time. The carriage slows and Niklaus stiffens.

"What's going on?" He questions, opening the carriage door. Catching a glimpse of a well-dressed child, I react impulsively.

"No! Don't!" I reach across him and slam the door shut, breathing faster as I peer outside. A second later I am choking as an iron grasp closes around my throat. A ferocious snarl rattles in Klaus's throat as I scrabble at his hand desperately. His blue eyes snapping fire and flames at my insolence.

"Nik!" Rebekah cries and his grasp relaxes the tiniest bit. Couching, I suck in air.

"Why did you do that?" He asks icily and I flinch, old fears rising inside of me as I quickly answer.

"Because I saw the Deadly Dappers! They were surrounding the carriage." I tell him and his eyes narrow.

"And who are the _Deadly Dappers_?" He asks scornfully. Still tugging against his hand around my throat, I answer.

"River's kids." I answer and he stiffens, recognition flaring in his eyes.

"Red hair, blue eyes?" He questions and I nod wordlessly as he releases my throat. "Why are they after you?" He asks after I get over my bout of coughing.

"Because I evaded her attempts to capture her!" I tell him quickly, cowering away from him; anger at my own helplessness stirring in me. Not noticing the windows rattle the slightest bit, I avoid their gazes as their eyebrows raise.

"Impossible." Rebekah says confidently, choosing to ignore my signs of magic for the moment. "No one evades River. There is a reason why Nik hasn't killed her yet, regardless of her arrogance." She states.

"And yet, here her kids are!" I snap back and surprise at my tone registers on her face before she narrows her eyes. As friendly as she has been, she still doesn't appreciate the tone I use. Shrinking back, I huddle against the wall, feeling like helpless prey. The windows rattle again.

"What-" Niklaus begins and then the door to the carriage is pulled open. A little girl and boy lunge in, grasping at Rebekah's jewels. Snarling, she tries to strike them but they are already gone with her necklace. She moves to go after them but I stop her.

"I'll get it back. You are too noticeable, you don't know the streets like I do and it would be suspicious." I tell her quickly. Narrowing her eyes, she looks to Niklaus while I fidget impatiently.

"How do we know you will come back?" He questions and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Can't you do your eye thing?" I question and he nods but doesn't do it. Tensing up, I flick my gaze between the two of them. He wants a sign of trust. Something he will be able to hold over me later. Terror wells up inside of me but I slowly reach into the side pocket and withdraw a delicate silver chain with a dirt blob on it. Scrapping the mud off, I gently cradle the clear jewel. Taking a deep breath, I turn and hold it out to Rebekah. My whole being protests against the action and I hold onto it a second longer as Rebekah takes it. Then, tears in my eyes; I race out of the carriage.

Dashing the tears away, I race down the street after the kids.

I quickly scan the streets and spot a few of the other Dappers heading in one direction and follow them. It is easier now that I am dressed like they are. Following, I spot the girl with the necklace. She splits off from the rest and I hurry after her as she twists and turns through the streets. Time drags by and agony rests in my heart as I think of my precious sisters necklace in the hands of the vampires. They could take off and leave and I would have no way of getting it back.

The girl turns down an alley that I know for a fact is a dead end and I narrow my eyes, suspicious but peer around. The little girl's eyes are wide in the arms of the arrogant man and I stiffen.

"Hello there, little human." He says and snaps her neck. Stepping over the girl's body casually, he strolls forward and stops in front of her limp form. "You failed me. Here you are, cozying up to my brother and sister and I don't have the daggers in my hands!" He exclaims sarcastically and it snaps me out of it.

"Just be glad I didn't tell them who is _really_ behind my stealing the daggers!" I flash back and he snarls, choking me as he forces me to look him in the eyes.

"You _will not_ reveal who I am to my siblings." He Compels me and I struggle but the command settles in my mind. He releases me and hands me the necklace with a wicked grin. "Now, be a good girl and get back to my siblings. I hear they can be rather nasty when they don't get their own way." He says and blurs away.

Turning, I scream as I see the other little boy that stole the necklace. His eyes flash to the girls body behind me and then anger crosses his face. Panicking, I punch him in the throat and hit his head when he doubles over; choking. Uncertain about what to do, I sling his arm over my shoulder and stagger back to where the carriage was.

My eyes widen when I see it is gone.

Clinging desperately to hope, I proceed dragging him to where the house is. It feels like hours have passed by the time I make it back and knock on the door. Flashing an impish grin to the lady who opens the door, I drag the boy inside and up the stairs. Slamming the door open, I stagger inside and drop the body by the fire as Niklaus and Rebekah rise from their seats. My eyes locking on my necklace around her throat, I snarl with rage as I step forward.

"Take it off!" I shout angrily and she does, dangling it in front of me.

"Temper, temper." She teases and I swipe it from her with a dark glower. Hooking it around my throat, I turn to the Vampire King. He nods in approval, looking at the boy on the floor. Stomping into the bathroom, I slam the door shut behind me and bury my face in my arms as I clutch the necklace around my throat. I finally relax a little, beyond happy that I have the necklace back.

I huddle against the wall, the cool jewel resting against my heated cheek as I press my ear to the door.

I hear the boy stir and cry out as he sees the two vampires. Flinching, I move away from the door and bury my head in my arms. It is a long time until I leave the bathroom. But when I do, I avoid the body by the fire and move straight to my spot on the floor. Rebekah watches me critically as I pull my knees close and wrap my arms around then as I rest my chin on my knees.

"The boy said you killed the little girl." Rebekah says and I flinch, shame clouding my features. The shame is for being caught off guard by the arrogant man but she doesn't take it that way. "I didn't think you had it in you to kill!" She says and the delighted tone strikes the disgust deep in me. I hide it though, remembering the first time I actually was responsible for another's death.

Stryker and I had been racing through the streets to get away from a Deadly Dapper. We had crossed the street and made it across safely. Taking the same foolish risk, the girl had raced across and gotten hit by a carriage. I still remember the sickening thud as her body hit the road.

I stay silent, not wanting to feed the strange delight in their eyes.

They ignore me for the moment though, discussing something in a different language. Feeling a pang of longing for the language of my home and childhood, I turn my sightless gaze to the fire.

_"When are you going to get better, Mama?" I ask, swinging my feet under my chair as I sit beside my mother. She smiles softly at me as her maid gathers her medicine. _

_"I don't know, my little 'Sia. Hopefully soon." She said and then burst into a bout of coughing. The maid hurried over and handed her a cup of something that smelled nasty. Wrinkling my lip, I watch anxiously as Mama drinks it and then settles back against her pillows. The maid backs respectfully away and Mama looks at me._

_"Are you okay, Mama?" I ask sadly and she shakes her head._

_"Come here, my sweetling." She says and I crawl onto the bed, settling against her frail body. I rest my head on her shoulder, her golden curls mixing with my darker curls. "No matter what happens, always remember that I love you." She says softly, her beautiful voice slightly choked with tears._

_"I love you, Mama." I say fiercely and she laughs a little.  
_

_"As I love you, Alisia."_

I jerk awake as Rebekah kneels down.

"You're awake. Good. Nik has gotten tired of you stealing his bed so you are going to sleep in my room." Rebekah says and rises to her feet, sweeping away as she clearly expects me to follow.

"What about my lessons?" I ask, walking after her.

"Those will begin tomorrow. You _have _had a rather busy day." Rebekah says with a knowing smile and guilt roils inside of me as I remember the way the girls neck snapped so easily. He life was gone in a second, all because of my careless actions. I follow behind Rebekah meekly, my slender shoulders weighted down by my invisible burden.

**XXX**

The next morning, I silently get dressed and follow Rebekah across the hallway. Her beautiful form is draped in a dress the color of a clear blue sky with small white flowers on the hem and neckline. Her glossy golden curls are pulled up with a few tendrils escaping on her neck and framing her face beautifully. If I did not know the monsters hidden behind such a beautiful face, I would think her to be an angel.

"Good morning, Nik." Rebekah says cheerily and he turns away from thin, creepy looking man. His watery blue eyes are nothing like Rebekah's cornflower blue and they linger on me in a way that makes me uncomfortable.

"This is Master Randall. He is to be your tutor. He will be educating you in the basics. Once you have learned everything he deems necessary, you will be moved up to more advanced tutors. You will tutor with him for 2 hours and then have a break for 10 minutes and then you will work with Gertrude. Understood?" Klaus asks sternly, clearly daring me to disobey him.

"Yes, my lord." I answer with a proper bow. Amusement flares in his eyes for a moment before he turns away from me.

"You may work in here." He says and then turns to Rebekah. "I am going to pay a visit to River, will you accompany me?" He questions and Rebekah nods. With one last glance at me, the two of them leave. Shivering a little, I turn to Master Randall. He smiles, revealing yellow teeth. I can't help the entirely noble look of disgust the descends over my face and anger flashes in his eyes before he masks it with oily pleasantness.

"Shall we get started then?" He asks, his high-pitched voice grating on my nerves. I sit as he begins schooling me. Throughout the entire lesson, I struggle to focus on what he is teaching because his voice is...horrifying. Like a whiny child's. "Are you listening?" He asks and I nod politely, my dark eyes focused unerringly on him. "What did I just say then?" He questions, clearly thinking I won't be able to answer it.

"In order to use certain words, you must ascertain the situation." I parrot back flawlessly, my impassive face hiding my feelings of disgust. An arrogant twist to my lips makes his eyes flash but he presses his lips together as he nods curtly.

"That is correct." He says grudgingly and I nod. The rest of the two hours drags on and on and on until he finally rises. "Be ready at the same time tomorrow." He snaps and then leaves.

"Finally!" I groan, slipping off the couch and curling on my spot on the floor.

"That bad?" Gertrude asks softly, entering the room with folded sheets in her hands. I sit up, nodding once. Her emerald eyes sweep over my small form and she sets the sheets down on the bed. "Are you hungry?" She asks and I hesitate, longing reflecting in my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." I answer, watching her warily. She smiles and rings a small golden bell. Moments later, a serving girl answers and curtsies.

"Send up a platter of finger sandwiches and milk." Gertrude orders, clearly the higher-up between the two. Nodding, the serving girl turns on her heel and leaves the room. "Come sit." Gertrude says, walking over to a small round table by the windows.

"Won't we be seen there?" I ask and she smiles.

"I warded this room so that none may see what we are truly doing. Should anyone try to look, it will appear as though we are sewing." Gertrude says, gesturing to a basket of sewing needles and cloth. I nod and sit in the chair across from her. "Have you ever used your magic before?" Gertrude asks and I shake my head silently. Shadowed eyes focused on her with single-minded intensity. "That is to be expected. Most witches don't reach their magic until they have reached puberty. The stronger the witch, the sooner the manifestation of magic." Gertrude says softly, her auburn hair glimmering with gold from the sun through the window.

Right now she is not just a servant but a channeler of magic. There is something so infinitely wise about her soft green eyes right now as she speaks and I can't help but relax as I listen to her.

"The history of magic is long and rich but often filled with blood and danger." Gertrude says and holds out her hands. "But I have been instructed to have you reach your magic today. Normally you would be unable to, however, in the presence of another witch, you can be helped to reach it. Place you hands in mine." Gertrude says and I slowly reach out, carefully placing my hands in hers. She closes her fingers around my hand and I tense, the human contact making me edgy.

"Close your eyes." Gertrude whispers and I hesitate, wary. Understanding flashes through her eyes and I look away, shame swelling in my throat. "I will not harm you." She says softly and I close my eyes, tears burning in them but as always, I refuse to let them fall. "Breath in and out. In and out. In and out." Gertrude's voice grows faintly compelling and I do as she says. As my breathing falls into a rhythmic pattern, my body relaxes fully for the first time in...forever.

My muscles feel warm and loose and I feel like I am floating. Then I feel the presence of Gertrude. It is warm, but edged with bitterness. The bitterness of loss. The feeling of her flows forward in a guiding manner and I instinctively follow it until I reach the core of me.

My magic is not something I can see or taste or even touch but somehow, I _know_ it is there. The feeling of it rushes through me and the power takes my breath away. In that moment, I feel powerful like no one can ever hurt me. I feel full and vitalized, alive for the first time in my life. I take in a deep breath, my magic sweeping through me until I feel as though I might burst. Awe fills me.

That I, a child could hold so much power...It is amazing.

A light laugh bubbles up and spills over and it is full of my childish happiness. Because I don't feel the shame and weight of my burdens right now. Right now, in this moment...I feel freedom. The freedom to do as I wish and live as I please and I revel it it.

Until my magic starts to recede.

Panic fills me and I reach for it, grasping and pulling but it slips away until it is gone. I open my eyes with panic and tears glinting in my black and silver eyes.

Awe and...fear is reflected back.

"Such magic...such _power_...I have never felt the like of it..." Gertrude whispers and she pulls her hands away like she has been burned. A knock at the door makes her flinch and she jumps to her feet, giving me the feeling she is running away from me.

Confusion and loss burn deeply inside of me. A fierce longing for my magic to come back sweeps through me and I turn my sightless gaze to the table. Why did it have to leave? I cannot bare to wait. I _need _my magic back. Now.

Gertrude sets the platter down on the table, her hands shaking the slightest bit.

"You need to eat something." She says but the order is empty. She felt my magic too and it frightens her. I lock my black and silver eyes on her, unknowing the silver ring in my eyes is still glowing with the echos of my magic. She flinches, a secret burning on her lips but she swallows it. "Eat." She says, firmer this time.

I silently take sandwich and listen as she begins to ramble about the beginning of magic.

* * *

Thank you for following and faving my story: katz3ye, totalRandum, Black Roses Wilt, sci. fi. geek. fantastic, Daisy96, noemi-fin, xrikkeager, taytay4282, Quitzy, KimiAshinhurst, SweetScreams, systematic. star and billie100997.

sharkswillruledaWORLD - Aw, thanks! And it is sort of the calm before the storm but I actually picture it as more of the eye of the hurricane and it is not going to take long for her to be spit out.

Guest - I am thinking that she will turn out like the picture but we shall see!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 4, 553_

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

_1076 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini)_

_Alisia is 9 years old_

* * *

_**Previously on The Devil Within:**_

_I lock my black and silver eyes on her, unknowing the silver ring in my eyes is still glowing with the echos of my magic. She flinches, a secret burning on her lips but she swallows it. "Eat." She says, firmer this time._

_I silently take sandwich and listen as she begins to ramble about the beginning of magic._

* * *

The door slams open and I flinch as Klaus and Rebekah storm in the room.

"I still think you should kill her!" Rebekah argues hotly as Klaus storms over to his desk.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to pick fights with my vampires, Rebekah?!" Klaus snaps back, slamming his fist down on his desk. I flinch a little, curling in on myself as I watch them fight with wide eyes from my spot on the floor.

"Well if that- that _hag _hadn't insulted me, I wouldn't have had to!" She spits back, their blue eyes snapping furiously at each other. "Why do you always pick their side?!" She cries out, a little hurt edging her anger now.

"Because they are not the ones that piss me off!" Klaus shouts back and Rebekah snaps her mouth shut.

"Well then, maybe you should bring _them_ along with you instead of me!" She shoots back before whirling around and storming out, slamming the door shut behind her. With a furious snarl, Klaus flings a glass cup at the wall, the fragile cup shattering upon impact. Klaus catches sight of me and he snarls at me as I scramble to my feet.

"Why are you here?!" He growls, advancing closer. I waver on my feet, torn between running and cowering. "Answer me!" He roars, raising his hand and I flinch, dropping to the ground and curling around myself automatically. There is a stunned pause. "Why are you on the floor?" Klaus asks, some of the anger gone from his voice now. I tremble in the ball I curled in, not wanting to answer. Klaus sighs and stalks away. "Go get dressed, we are going to the woods again." He orders and I scramble to my feet, hurrying over to Rebekah's room and shutting the door behind me.

"What?!" Rebekah shouts and I freeze, trapped. "Oh, it's just you." She says, disappointed. "What is it?" She asks and I point silently at the sword. "I know you can speak but by the way you are acting, one would think you to be a mute." Rebekah mutters and waves her hand dismissively at me.

I grab my riding clothes and hurry to get dressed, avoiding looking at my body.

Because of my years on the streets, I am under-nourished. I am far too thin and my ribs stick out a bit. My clothes help hide that but I never like to see it. Self-disgust is a terrible thing, so I try not to indulge in it too much. I pull on my shirt, not bothering to hide my small teardrop jewel anymore.

What's the point?

They know about it now.

Dread sweeps through me at the thought but I shove it to the side, determined to think about it only when it matters. I lace up my boots and look at the sword. I hesitate and look at an irate Rebekah, scolding the maid for pulling too harshly on her corset and then back at the complicated looking rig.

I awkwardly slip it on, buckling it up and it settles on my shoulders. I wrinkle my nose as the fit feels...off but keep silent. I wait until Rebekah finishes dressing and sweeps arrogantly to the door. Scurrying after her, I follow as she heads outside. Wincing at my protesting muscles, I lengthen my stride so that I can keep up with her.

The carriage from yesterday is still there, the two horses hitched to the front.

Klaus is waiting impatiently on his bay stallion and gestures silently for us to get in to the carriage. I duck my head and follow behind Rebekah, sitting gingerly. I am tense, torn between glancing out the window and avoiding looking out the window. When Rebekah starts speaking, I jump, startled.

"River is not going to be chasing after you anymore. Klaus had a few words with her and she understands that until you have helped us find the man that tried to get you to steal the daggers, you are off limits." Rebekah says absently, embroidering a handkerchief. I flinch a little, having caught she said "until" which means that after I help them get the arrogant man, River will be free to come after me once more.

I clench my lips together, shadowed eyes flashing furiously but don't say anything.

We drive out into the country side again and I wait until Rebekah gets out to follow. Klaus is waiting beside my dappled gray horse with the saddle and grooming kit at his feet. He raises a bored eyebrow, his blue eyes careless as he gestures for me to get the kit. I silently follow his instructions, carefully grooming my horse. The horse turns his large head to look at me as I brush his side and he nibbles at my shirt.

I smile a little, patting his soft muzzle and gently nudging his head away.

He snorts, ruffling my shirt but turns away, shifting on his feet. I take some comfort in standing by such a large, gentle creature. Not everything stronger than me wants to kill me. Stepping onto the stool that Klaus brought for me, I reach the gray's back and run the brush down it before stepping down. I look at his hooves with some dread, the large things bigger than my two hands cupped together.

"Hurry up!" Klaus snaps, shifting angrily as I flinch when his voice breaks the silence. I finish with the hooves quickly, wrinkling my nose as the mud clings to my fingers and Klaus helps me saddle up. Before I can get on the stool, he grasps my waist and tosses me up on the back of my horse. I squeak, not expecting it as I clutch onto my horses neck.

Klaus smirks at me before smoothly swinging up onto his horse and nudging it into a trot. I get the feeling he is doing things like that to purposefully unsettle me. I scowl after him but, I slip my feet into the stirrups and carefully do the same as him. Wincing at the bouncing motion, I follow after. I examine the two siblings, trying to see why they aren't grimacing at the jostling movements of the horse.

They are moving _with _their horses.

I tilt my head to the side and rise a little in my stirrups, moving forward and back with my horse. A slow, disbelieving smile breaks out when the motion becomes less jostling.

I follow behind them as we head to the same clearing as before.

I swing down and the moment I do, Klaus has me in motion. He doesn't relent, forcing me to run laps over and over and over until I am drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. Still, he makes me continue until I feel like I am about to collapse. Finally backing off, he lets me sink the ground, gasping for breath.

Rebekah watches with amusement, glancing up periodically from her book to watch as Klaus pushes me to my limits and past. Klaus watches me critically the whole time and I can just _see _him waiting until I give up. Gritting my teeth, I narrow my black and silver eyes, my competitiveness rising.

I pour more strength into my exercises, drawing on hidden wells of strength. Approval flashes in Klaus's gaze but I ignore it, content with proving something to myself and nothing more. The afternoon passes with us in this clearing and when the sun slowly starts to set, Klaus lowers his sword. I bitterly notice he isn't even sweating. Ignoring the part of me (common sense) that says it is only because of his vampire strength, I stalk over to my horse, sliding my sword back into the scabbard.

Avoiding Klaus, I look for a way to get on my horse but it is standing right by Klaus.

"Come now, Alishma." He says mockingly, blue eyes gleaming wickedly. "We must be going." I scowl at him but move warily closer. I tense up more and more the closer I get until I am right in front of him. His hands flash out so quickly that it startles me when I am on my horse. I grasp the mane but force myself not to clutch on with my legs.

Taking in a deep breath, I release the mane and gather up the reins, follow behind as Klaus and Rebekah trot away. Once we break free of the trees, they kick their horses into a canter and I groan as my horse whinnies and does the same.

"Oh no." I groan and drop the reins, flinging my arms around my horses neck as I hold on for dear life. The speed and power of the horse is amazing as it quickly catches up to Klaus and Rebekah and then settles into a steady speed. After a little while, it isn't so bad anymore and I relax the littlest bit on the back of my horse. I don't sit up though, not until we see the carriage and my horse slows down to a walk.

I stiffly slide down the side of my horse, withholding my complaints as I go about unsaddling and grooming my horse. He softly nickers and nuzzles at my hands as he stands patiently waiting for me to finish. I smile a little at my horse and gently pat his neck before handing him off to Klaus to be hitched to the carriage again. I climb into the carriage and sit down, stiffening automatically as Klaus makes a point of sitting by me again.

The carriage ride is tense like last time but this time, I see no Deadly Dappers wandering the streets. A little confused and fearful at how a vampire like River could bow so easily to Klaus, I am even more wary of him. His blonde hair with darker brown undertones glows from the light of the setting sun as he converses lightly with Rebekah.

No one would be able to guess the monster hiding beneath his beautiful smile.

**XXX**

As a week goes by, I settle into a routine.

In the mornings, I take my two hours with Master Randall. He has not gotten any less creepy. If anything, he has gotten worse. His gaze lingers on me in a way that always makes me feel the need to scrub myself raw afterwards but I keep silent. I only need to work with him until we find the arrogant man. Then, I can be free of this false life.

After I work with Master Randall, I take a break for snacks during which Rebekah joins me if she isn't doing anything else. We pass the time with her teaching me embroidery and sometimes the flute. She is much kinder when she isn't around her brother. She smiles easier and laughs louder. It can be...nice. Sometimes though, I feel guilty for enjoying her pretense. It feels like I am betraying Carina, something that hurts me deeply. Rebekah can sense that pain but she respects my silence and doesn't pry.

After my time with Rebekah, I work with Gertrude.

Ever since our first lesson, we have not reached for my magic- much to _my_ disappointment. Gertrude tells me about the many histories of magic, where it appears and the many legends behind it. People hated her when she was a child because of her red hair. It has long been a suspected trait of being a witch. While it is true in her case, it is so very _clearly _not in mine. My long, dark hair is the farthest thing from red that it could possibly be.

Gertrude instructs me from a thick, leather bound book that seems very old.

When she handles it, there is a look of reverence in her green eyes. She is gentle with the pages, careful to not rip or smudge anything. She calls it her grimour.

It holds her spells and history of her family line. She is reluctant when our lessons end- because then she has to give it back to Klaus so he can lock it away. She may be trusted- but only to a point. The sorrow in her eyes when she hands it away is deep and I learn a sense of respect and reverence for that book because of it.

After my magic lessons with Gertrude, I have my lessons with Klaus.

Rebekah always joins us when we ride the carriage to the country side and ride to the clearing in the woods. The exercises are just as hard as they ever were because Klaus likes pushing me to the point where I am swimming in sweat and gasping for breath. I have gotten tender callouses on my hands from the rough treatment but I cannot tell yet whether I am growing stronger or not.

After we get back, Klaus and Rebekah go eat downstairs, leaving me alone to eat in Klaus's room.

My appetite has yet to waver and I always inhale everything on my plate.

I cannot have anything too rich because the first night after a large meal, I threw up because my stomach was not used to such fare. It put Klaus in a pissy mood but ever since then, I have only eaten broth, a slice of meat and a healthy helping of vegetables with a roll and milk. It may not be a nobles food but it is better than what I have eaten in the past.

After dinner, I curl up on the floor in my spot in front of the couch, content to spend the night alternating between staring at the fire and gazing into the silver and emerald studded mirror. I go to bed in Rebekah's room and then my day starts all over again.

It is odd, having a routine but it feels good too.

That can be dangerous though because moment I start getting attached is the moment I need to leave. The only reason I haven't is because they are so powerful, they could kill me in seconds.

I have been contemplating telling them about who truly is behind my stealing the daggers but I have decided not to. It would only get me killed for holding the information back.

On rides to and from the country side, I have glimpsed the arrogant man but never more than for a few seconds.

His pretense hangs over me and I know if he decided to show up, my very_ life_ would be in forfeit. It keeps me tense and on edge so that I do not relax. In a way, I have him to be grateful for that.

Despite all that I have going on right now though, I get the feeling of impending doom. It is a feeling that I cannot shake no one else seems to notice or feel it either. It puts me on even more of an edge and I relish it because being on edge is what keeps me alive.

**XXX**

"Alishma. Today in between the time where you get lessons from Gertrude and when we go riding on the country side, you will begin to have etiquette lessons. Both for males and females. The lessons for females will be given by Rebekah and Governess Agnes. The etiquette lessons for males will be given by myself and Master Stangles. It will be for four hours. The first two will be female and the last two will be male with a fifteen minute break between. Understood?" Klaus says and I nod, grimacing at the addition to my already busy day and the groveling Master Randall is doing.

Klaus casts him a disgusted look and sits at his desk, ignoring the two of us.

I feel grateful for his presence because Master Randall is forced to behave appropriately when Klaus is around.

I return my lessons about Geography and sigh happily when Master Randall is dismissed after the two hours are up. I stretch out, slumping boneless down on the couch. Klaus shifts in his seat and I stiffen, looking over at him but he was only reaching for his drink.

He raises his eyes and smirks at me before sipping it and returning to ignore me.

Rebekah sweeps into the room with a bright smile and a servant holding a platter of tarts behind her.

"_Buon pomeriggio, Alishma. Come stai_?" (Good afternoon, Alishma. How are you?) Rebekah asks, knowing I prefer to talk in Italian.

"_Io sto facendo abbastanza bene. E tu_?" (I am doing quite well. And you?) I ask her and she smiles in approval, walking with me over to the table by the window.

"_Meglio ora che l'uomo terribile è andato_!" (Better now that awful man is gone!) Rebekah exclaims, just as against Master Randall as I am. The servant sets down the platter and leaves with a curtsy. I smile at her, wrinkling my nose in agreement. "_Oggi, io e te sarai facendo prosa e poesia._" (Today, you and I will be doing prose and poetry.) I nod respectfully at Rebekah as she nudges the small platter the the side and pulls out some parchment and pencil. She writes out a poem, talking to me about the different types of poems she has come across.

I munch on a blueberry tart, leaning forward curiously- my eyes glued to her page.

Seeing my interest, she hands me a parchment and pencil. I set my tart to the side and stare down at my parchment before setting the pencil to parchment.

_Family here._

_Family there._

_Yet my family;_

_Is no where._

_..._

_Alone,_

_By myself;_

_I stay strong._

_..._

_I learn what is needed,_

_and one day..._

_I will be free._

The moment I set my pencil and start to write, the poem flows naturally.

I stare with pride at my poem and Rebekah leans forward, reading it silently. Her breath catches the slightest bit and she looks at me curiously but with a strange sort of understanding.

"_Hai scritto poesie prima_?" (Have you written poetry before?) Rebekah asks and I shake my head, pride glowing warmly in my heart at the look of astonishment in her eyes.

"_No, ma credo che sarò ora. Posso avere un altro foglio di pergamena_?" (No, but I do believe I will be now. May I have another sheet of parchment?) I ask and happily take the one she hands me.

Losing myself in making another poem, I finish that and set it to the side. I take my first poem and turn it over, using my pencil to draw a picture of mother on her bed, golden hair loose around her and loving smile on her face. Beside that, I draw a similar picture of Carina in bed. I am telling my story of having a family and then losing them.

A drawing of a little girl with no face running a rive to a large boat. The little girl surrounded by towering buildings and with an ash-haired little boy. A little girl mid-run on the streets. I lose myself in the drawing, finding comfort in my poems and drawings. I get so lost in it that I don't even notice when Klaus gets up to look over my shoulder as the story pours out of my pencil.

I am so lost in my drawings that when he reaches over my shoulder to pick up my paper, it startles me so badly that I yelp and tumble out of my seat. Trembling with shock and a healthy dose of fear, I stare up at him with wide shadowed eyes. Klaus rolls his eyes at me dismissively but I see him clench his jaw angrily as he picks up my paper.

"I did not know you were a drawer." He says and I nod my head, slowly climbing to my feet.

"I did not either, my lord." I answer, subdued from the bright-er conversation with Rebekah. He stares down at the sheet of paper and sets it down before walking away without another word.

"_Che cosa voleva_?" (What did he want?) I whisper, leaning forward to Rebekah. She shrugs, staring at her brother at his desk. He ignores us, the sun shining through the window and gleaming upon his golden hair. He _must _be able to sense our gazes on him, yet he ignores us still. I turn back to Rebekah and look down at my paper.

"_Nik è un cassetto. Il tuo ... passato combinato con questo deve averlo turbato_." (Nik is a drawer. Your...past combined with this must have unsettled him.) Rebekah answers and looks away from her brother to train her fierce blue eyes on me. I take the silent order for no more answers and turn back to my work.

Could...it be possible...that they too had a horrible father?

The defiance I showed Klaus when he caught me stealing the daggers and the chord I struck in him...could it be a sense of familiarity?

Somehow I cannot see the two of them _ever_ being so low as to be hit by their own _father_. But then, if any noble child met me, they might say the same.

We all react differently in situations like this.

I sigh, shaking the thought off and returning to my work.

Rebekah waited patiently for me to finish shading in a child laying on the ground before gently clearing her throat. I darted my gaze up to her, sitting back and watching her blankly.

"Governess Agnes is going to be here soon. We need to prepare." She said patiently and I nod, tensing a little as the servants came in.

"May I keep my poems and drawings?" I ask, my noble accent mixing with a street accent in a bewildering mix. Glancing over my shoulder, Rebekah waits for Klaus to speak.

"She may. Tomorrow I will have a book sent up so she can keep them in it." He says over my shoulder and I have to clamp down on the edges of my seat to not flinch. I cannot stop myself from tensing though and I doubt I ever will. I release my chair and gather up my two papers, holding them carefully on my lap as the table is cleared.

I watch as a tea set is put down and then the door opens.

A tall, beautiful brunette sweeps imperiously in. She is dressed in a flowing gown of soft yellow that instantly brightens up the room. Her eyes are a sparkling green and her teeth flash white as she kisses Rebekah's teeth.

"_Bonjour, Rebekah. Vous regardez fantastique aujourd'hui!_" Governess Agnes said merrily and I cocked my head to the side, wondering at the language she is speaking.

"_Merci, Agnes. Vous aussi._" Rebekah said back, the beautiful language lilting and cheerful. They turn to me, Rebekah smiling faintly at the look of confusion on my face. Straightening under their combined gazes, I struggle to hold back a blush as they look me over.

"Do you know what language I just spoke?" Governess Agnes asked, her voice still lilting with that accent. I silently shake my head, my dark eyes fixed avidly on them. "Do not shake your head. A verbal response is always required from a Lady." She gently scolded and I start to nod but pause.

"I do not know what language you spoke, Governess Agnes." I respond quietly, my Italian accent lingering. She raises a delicate eyebrow before smiling.

"It will be easier for you to learn French when you already know a different language. Tell me, how long have you spoken Italian?" She asks softly.

"Ever since I was a young child." I answer, causing her to hold back a smile- considering I am _still _a young child.

"Today we will be learning French and it will be mixed in with small etiquette lessons like the one I just gave you. Come and sit with us." She held out a hand and I automatically tensed up, staring warily at it. After a moment, I take a deep breath and carefully place my smaller, trembling hand in her soft ones. She smiles gently at me, the sun framing her and giving her a halo as she leads me over to the table.

I watch her carefully as she sits down and gestures for me to sit with her.

"Why am I learning French?" I ask and Governess Agnes smiles warmly at me.

"Because a Lady always knows more than one language. Tell me, why are you dressed as a lad when I can clearly see a beautiful young Lady?" She asks and I blush, not expecting her to describe me like that.

"I- I felt safer dressed like this." I answered and she smiled, gently stroking two fingers down my cheek. I don't tense up, feeling comfortable around her. I lean into the palm of her hand, my eyes drifting shut as I accept the gentle touch. My tension melts away and I feel calm and refreshed as I open my eyes.

"Tomorrow, I will bring a few dresses for you to try on. I will not force you to wear them for long but I would like it if you did." Governess Agnes said and I hesitated before smiling at her, my face softening into something more angelic as my black and silver eyes gleamed.

Rebekah watched, stunned as Governess Agnes allowed me to relax for the first time in a long while. I listened attentively as she instructed me how to properly pour tea for a guest and then started on with the French. Pouting a little, Rebekah went and sat by Klaus while I was instructed.

* * *

"Why is it she relaxes so easily for Agnes and not for me?" Sighing, Klaus looked away from his drawings to narrow his gaze at his little sister.

"What are you whining about?" Klaus snapped, causing Rebekah to narrow her eyes spitefully at him.

"Look!" She snapped and Klaus looked over at the table. Alishma is smiling happily as she parrots the Governess and in her gleaming black and silver eyes, he can see the stunning woman she will one day become. He narrows his eyes, his mind whirling as he glances down at his drawing.

This one is of Alishma, a soft look on her face as she looks into the distance.

Looking back over at the girl, Klaus feels even more determined to sculpt her into the very image of the vampiress warrior he first drew. That vampire will be awe-inspiring. Smirking to himself, Klaus turns back to Rebekah.

"I see her and I think you are getting too attached." Klaus drawls and Rebekah glares.

"I am not!" She says, affronted. Klaus simply raises an eyebrow at her.

"They why the jealousy?" He asks and she huffs, moving over to the couch and ignoring him. With her gone, Klaus pulls the first drawing from the middle of the stack and looks at it. The viciousness and gleefulness shown in this drawing...Klaus will do anything to make it his.

* * *

Thanks so much to my reviewers!

Sam0728 - Yeah, this isn't even the _beginning _of tense!

sharkswillruledaWORLD - Yeah, get prepared for more twists!

Thank you to my follows/favs!

Fire and Ash, Princess Nightmare99, SavingAutumn, Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead and Sariko-chan723.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 5, 206_

_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

_1076 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini)_

_Alisia is 9 years old_

* * *

_**Previously on The Devil Within:**_

_"I see her and I think you are getting too attached." Klaus drawls and Rebekah glares._

_"I am not!" She says, affronted. Klaus simply raises an eyebrow at her._

_"They why the jealousy?" He asks and she huffs, moving over to the couch and ignoring him. With her gone, Klaus pulls the first drawing from the middle of the stack and looks at it. The viciousness and gleefulness shown in this drawing...Klaus will do anything to make it his._

* * *

Governess Agnes smiles one last time before leaving and instantly, the comfortable feeling disappears.

I sit back down in my chair, stiffer now that she is gone. A few moments later there is a knock at the door. A short man comes in, his gray hair pulled back and he has a cheerful look on his face as he walks in.

He greets Klaus and I tune out their words as I examine him.

He seems cheerful and kind but appearances can be deceiving. To know that, all one must do is anger Klaus or Rebekah enough to reveal the monsters hiding beneath their smiles and beautiful face. With their conversation finished, Master Stangles turns to me with a kind smile.

"Hello, I am Master Stangles. You new etiquette instructor." He introduces himself and I give him a bow in response. He chuckles, a pleased gleam in his eyes. "Excellent as that was, the bow was too deep. It was more for a lord than a master. Try it again but make it more shallow...Perfect!" He says when I have given a shallow bow. "Now, normally a Lord or Lady does not have to introduce themselves, but on the off chance that they do.." He says and goes off in a tangent about introducing nobles properly.

I listen politely, more closed off then when I was learning with Governess Agnes.

He is an engaged teacher, clearly passionate about what he is teaching. I can tell he loves what he teaches and that in turn makes him a better teacher.

When our two hours are up, I escort him to the door as I am instructed and he nods in approval before leaving. The instant he is gone, I slump my shoulders back into a more relaxed pose as I head straight for my spot on the floor by the couch. Curling up there, I lean back and try to think about why these two vampires are helping me like this.

Klaus is ruthless, the Vampire King.

So him doing all of this is suspicious. I peer over at him from under my lashes, trying to look like I am looking at the floor. He is looking at a piece of parchment and curiosity flares in me. He has been looking at one piece of parchment for the past couple of days now.

I recognize it as the same because the edges of it curl and darken like he almost burned it before changing his mind. He likes to hide the parchment in the middle of the pile in the center of his heavy oak desk.

I startle a little as he rises, hiding the paper again and looking at me.

"I am going to ready the carriage, grab your sword and come with me." He orders, blue eyes daring me to challenge him. Bowing my head respectfully, I hurry out of the room and across the hall. Rebekah looks away from a young Lady and smiles.

"Alishma! Come here cousin and greet Lady Benware." She calls and I hesitantly walk over to them, giving her a short bow. Smiling at me, the Lady laughs.

"What a handsome little Lord!" She exclaims and I mummer my thanks before looking at Rebekah.

"Kl- Cousin Nik is going down to ready the carriage. I was instructed to get my sword and go down to help him. May I?" I ask respectfully and Rebekah smiles, nodding.

"Go ahead. Lady Benware. I apologize but I am going to be leaving soon. My brother and I like to take Alishma to the countryside for some riding time." She explains and the Lady nods.

"It is perfectly fine! I just wish my cousin's were as fun to spend time with." She laughs, waving it off. I hurry and grab my black leather scabbard, the silver pommel sticking out the top. I hurriedly sling it on and buckle it. "That is not the proper way to attach that!" The Lady scolds, rising and gliding over to me. I stiffen as she reaches out and adjusts the sword before smiling at me. I give her a thankful bow and slip past, hurrying out the door.

Leaping down the steps, I try to be quick so I do not make Klaus angry.

Following a man carrying polished horse reins, he leads me to the stables. The moment I step into the stables, the gentle nickering of horses and the scent of hay and horses envelopes me. I instantly relax with faint memories of home in mind. No matter where you go, the stables never change.

Polished horse tack hangs from hooks, the scent of horse feed hands in the air and the large but gentle beasts hang their heads over their stalls, peering out at the people walking through. Spotting my dappled gray, I walk down the row, patting the soft muzzles of other horses as I pass by. I come to a stop by my horse and pull a slice of apple out of my pocket.

My horse nuzzles my palm, searching for it and I giggle a little as he finally finds it and crunches on it. I gently stroke his whiskered nose feeling calm, knowing these gentle giants will not harm me.

"I see you found Storm." I jump a little as Klaus's voice sounds right behind me.

"Yes, my Lord." I answered, a little hesitant. His angry mood is gone, replaced by a look of satisfaction. A few moments later, a serving girl trips out of the tack room and stumbles out of the stables. I make sure to keep the disgust off of my face, burying it deep down. This is how they survive.

How can I fault them for that?

_~I block out the other kids cries of pain as I hold him still._

_Stryker pummels the little kid in the stomach, punishing him from taking money that wasn't for him.~_

I can be just as heartless as them. Unlike them, I have no excuse of being a blood-sucking demon.

Klaus seems a little surprised that I don't start judging him but he doesn't remark on it. As he goes about getting his bay horse saddled up, I watch intently, still trying to memorize the process. His horse waits patiently for him to finish and stands still while Klaus goes to get the other gray horse.

"Get your horse out." He orders and disappears into the other gray's stall. I grab the lead rope and halter from the hook and stand on my tip-toes. Slipping it over Storm's head, I secure it shut and unlock the door. I gently tug on the lead rope, leading Storm out of his stall.

"Where do I take him?" I call out as Klaus leads the other horse out of the stall.

"Outside." He replies, leading the two horses out. I wait until he passes by me with the two horses and then follow behind him. The carriage is already waiting in the drive-way for us. Klaus secures the grey to the carriage and turns to me. I hurry forward and he narrows his eyes. "Be careful of the way you put this halter on. And hold the rope like this." He says, changing my grip. I nod and hold the rope out but he raises an eyebrow and gestures for me to secure Storm myself.

Uncertain, I carefully place my hand on his warm chest and push, letting him know he needs to step back. Storm backs up to the carriage and then stands still. I carefully buckle him in as Klaus watches and steps in occasionally. When I finish, he nods curtly and turns, swinging himself up onto his horse. I beam with pride at Storm, gently stroking his nose one last time before going around and sitting in the carriage.

A few minutes later, Rebekah climbs in and shuts the door behind her.

During the ride, I lean against the window and discreetly scan the streets for the arrogant man. I catch no glimpse of him but my heart beats faster when I see ash-blonde hair. Stryker glances up as we pass by, his sky-blue eyes flecked with grey blank. He looks at me like he doesn't know me.

Like I am a stranger.

That hurts me deeply because in my time on the streets, I came to depend on him. Stryker was the one that showed me the ropes and taught me everything I know about survival. He gave me my first ever friend. He was loyal and witty and brave to the point of stupidity at times. I miss him.

I miss the way he would shadow me on my 'hunting' trips. I miss the approving looks when I can score some coins, ensuring we will not go hungry. I miss the way we would curl up together and take watches as the other sleeps. The way we were a single unit, working together to stay alive.

Sighing, I sit back and stare broodingly down at my fingers.

Rebekah eyes me curiously but doesn't say anything, something I am grateful for.

Unlike the last few times we go out into the countryside, I feel a sense of unease. Like I am being watched. As someone who has been hunted mercilessly before, I know that the feeling has credible roots. I shift in my seat but don't say anything.

It's just the arrogant man.

I repeat that to myself as we reach the spot to stop the carriage. Following Rebekah, I get out and wait patiently for Klaus to lead my horse around. He raises an eyebrow at me, taking a step back and gesturing for me to get Storm myself. My eyes widen but I slowly move forward, tense as I pass by him.

Storm turns his head, snorting and knocking my cream hat off.

"Storm!" I scold playfully, tickling his nose. He turns his head away and I duck down to pick up my cap, setting it back on my head as I turn to his bindings and buckles. I stare helplessly at them, but work from my memory. Klaus has to step in a few times but ultimately, I am on my own with this.

By the time Storm has been freed, Rebekah has finished saddling her horse and has been riding for a few minutes.

I slip Storm's bridle on and lead him to the side of the carriage where the saddle waits. As Klaus and Rebekah race their horses around, I groom Storm, falling into a comfortable rhythm.

"Hurry up, Alishma!" Rebekah shouts as she races past, giggling happily as her golden curls spring free from their pins and tumble wildly down her back. Startled at the interruption, I squeak and stumble back and then stare after her. I shake my head, moving forward and finish grooming. I pull the stool forward and swing the saddle up.

When I finish, Klaus trots to a stop and swings down from his big bay horse. He looks over my job and adjusts a few things but nods at me. Smiling with pride, I slip Storm another apple before climbing up. The ride to the now-familiar clearing is an easy one for me now that I have gotten the hang of riding a horse.

I may resent Klaus for just tossing me on a horse and not giving any instructions at first but now it isn't so bad. At least the pride I have in riding comes solely from me in learning a new skill.

Speaking of skills, when we reach the clearing and Klaus starts me working, it isn't as easy for him to tire me out. He has me run through drills of laps, push-ups, carrying heavy stones from one of the clearing to the other, jogging in place and more exercises. Of course, by the time I have finished warming up, I am still panting for breath. Klaus truly is merciless in my training but I get the feeling it is what I need.

Ready for sword training, I pull mine out. I hold my sword, copying Klaus and step forward.

As always, I trip and stumble. The aggressive movements always throw me off during these training sessions.

"Nik, did it ever occur to you that you are teaching her swordplay wrong?" Rebekah calls, rolling over and watching us. Klaus stops and turns to her with an annoyed look on his face.

"No. It did not." He snaps out and she rolls her blue eyes.

"I don't mean it like that!" She exclaims, sitting up with exasperation. "I just meant that her body build is different from yours. Your fighting style is offensive and really quite brutal but hers might be different. Just look at her sword. It is shorter, slimmer and sleeker than yours. Maybe you should try having her do offensive work." Rebekah suggests and then returns to her reading.

I tense up, expecting Klaus to explode into anger now that Rebekah has scolded his training ways. To my surprise, he looks thoughtful and strolls over to his horse, pulling a book out of his saddlebag.

"Do laps while I think on the advice my sister has given me." He orders and I begin to run, trying to keep my attention on both of them as I skirt around them. Klaus sits down and begins to read the book, narrowing his blue eyes. I jog around the clearing as my muscles start to protest. I don't stop though, having no wish to be killed for any reason.

By the time Klaus has finished his book, I am drenched in sweat, my muscles are shaking from sheer exhaustion as I force them to keep moving and I am seconds away from collapsing. I am breathing shallowly, my lungs aching with the effort. I struggle to keep going, beyond tired right now. Vampire or not, he took about half an hour to read during which time I had to run full speed around the clearing.

"Stop." Klaus orders and watches, amazed as I drop like a puppet whose strings have been cut. "Why didn't you let me know you were tired?" He asks, striding over and kneeling down. I struggle to roll over, my sides rising and falling rapidly as the fear of him being so close reaches me.

"B-be-caus!" I gasp out. It was really a matter of pride and refusing to fail at something. I have a bad habit of doing things recklessly for the sake of my pride. You'd think it'd be curbed sufficiently with all of my years on the streets but _no_, _mine_ still has to be alive and very strong. My pride is my weakness.

Well.

One of them anyway.

"Rebekah, come and help me get her up." Klaus calls and immediately, I struggle to force myself to get up. Klaus watches, bemused as I stumble and fall forwards a few times but ultimately manage to be upright. I waver on my feet, my muscles protesting loudly as I clench my fists at my sides and struggle to keep my eyes open. My hair is soaked with sweat, as is my body and I am pale with two high spots on my cheeks from the overdose of exercise.

"You need help, Alishma-"

"That's _not_ my name!" I snap weakly and Rebekah exchanges an exasperated look with her brother.

"Alisia. You need help. You are seconds away from collapsing and riding Storm is not going to be pleasant for you." Rebekah insists gently. I manage to hitch one shoulder up and drop it back down, stubborn to the very end. "Fine then. Stubborn child." Rebekah huffs and gathers up her blanket and books, shoving them into her saddlebags. "Lets get going." She orders and swings herself up in the saddle.

"What about my sword training?" I mumble, swaying as I struggle to stay upright.

"Tomorrow. I have to think it over." Klaus says and the picks me up, blurring over to Storm and dropping me in the saddle. I clutch weakly at the pommel, trying to balance myself. Klaus swings onto his horse and grabs the reins of mine, leading our horses out. Luckily for me, this is the first time we do not canter back to the carriage.

After a few moments, the gentle sway of my horse makes my eyes slowly...slowly...droop...shut...

* * *

I wake up in Klaus's room on the couch.

I keep my eyes closed as I strain my ears, trying to hear if anyone is around. The unique rustling of silk and satin tells me Rebekah is in the room and she is almost always attached to Klaus-

"You are finally awake." I flinch the slightest bit when his voice sounds closer than I expected. I open my eyes and curl into a ball on the couch, my shadowed eyes watching him warily. Klaus is sitting in his armchair by the fire and Rebekah is on the far end of the couch. I huddle against my end, trying to remember how I got back here.

The last thing I remember is being on a horse though.

I become aware of a dull throbbing in my entire body. Reaching up, I relax the slightest bit when I wrap my fingers around the teardrop diamond hanging around my throat.

"You fell asleep on the ride back to the carriage." Rebekah explains to me, setting down her embroidery patch. I flick my black and silver gaze between the two of them, still a little unsettled. A knock sounds at the door and Gertrude walks in with a tray. Walking over to me, she holds out a clay mug. I hesitantly take it, sniffing the dark liquid.

I jerk back, a little startled at the strong smell.

"It's just an assortment of herbs that will help sooth your muscles." Rebekah says, laughing a little at the look on my face. I still don't trust it though so Gertrude carefully takes the drink and sips from it. She hands it back to me but I wrinkle my nose, not wanting to drink it.

"If we wanted to kill you, it wouldn't be by poison." Klaus says casually and Rebekah turns to him with wide eyes.

"Nik!" She protests but oddly enough, his words reassure me. He hasn't lied to me so far, so I drink it down in a couple of gulps. Coughing, I hand the cup back to Gertrude and she takes it with a kind smile before leaving. My throat burning a little, I swallow rapidly and wrinkle my nose up as I gently stroke my throat.

"You are lucky we have Gertrude." Klaus says, his blue eyes trained on me. Confused at his words, I stare back at him blankly. He smirks, setting his glass down and leaning forward. "Your magic manifested." He says simply and I stare, fierce longing to be able to actually _feel_ my magic rising up.

"You shattered the windows in the carriage." Rebekah says with an amused smirk.

"Why did you not tell us you could use your magic?" Klaus asks and I can't help the automatic rolling of my eyes.

"Because I cannot." I answer, Klaus snarling at my answer.

"You can. And you will." He orders, the fire throwing shadows over half his face.

"I do not know how to." I answer, my cultured voice breaking through.

"It seems that I have found the key." Klaus smiles wickedly. "You need to be afraid or distressed to be able to access your magic." He says and I can't help the shiver down my spine. "We will start your training tomorrow."

**XXX**

The first 'magic' lesson didn't go well. Not at all. It didn't matter what Klaus did. Rush at me. Threaten to hit me. Compel me. It seemed my magic was not reachable. I know why it didn't work though.

In order for me to be able to reach my magic, I must feel like I am in _true _danger. While I was frightened, I did not believe he would truly hurt me. He wants to find the arrogant man_ far_ to much for that, not to mention his new obsession with forcing me to reach my magic.

I don't feel like I am in danger, thus I am not able to reach my magic.

It was a long day.

At the end of it, Klaus was so furious that he disappeared for several hours and returned late at night covered in blood. Neither Rebekah nor I stuck around in his room long after that. We could hear him throwing things around all through the night though. He really does not have a handle on his temper. But then again, with a title of Vampire King, he doesn't really need to.

To pass the time the next day since Klaus had canceled all of my instructors for the week, Rebekah began teaching me needlework. I am not that good at it though, my stitches too far apart and clumsily done. It hurts my eyes to do it for too long and my fingers are sore from all the times I have pricked them.

I suppose it is a good thing that I have not started with any expensive material.

By the end of the week, it is somewhat better but still not up to par with any other 9 year old noble girls. Rebekah rises from her seat, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"This is ridiculous. He is a full grown _man_ acting like a child!" Rebekah exclaims, tossing her hands in the air and pacing. Her emerald gown swirls around her as she turns. "I am going to talk to him." She declares and moves to the door. "You go do something. Roam the streets, visit the stables- I don't care as long as you are back tonight. Hand it over." She says impatiently and my excitement dims a little as I reluctantly unhook my necklace and gently place it in her hand. "Good, now get going. You don't want to be here when I confront him." She says grimly and I grab my cap, racing out the door.

I stop by the kitchens for an apple and some sugar cubes before continuing on my way to the stables.

The warm and comforting scent of horses envelopes me the second I step in and I smile at the gentle knickers I hear. A few of the horses nuzzle at me, scenting the apple and sugar cubes but I don't surrender them. I slip them in my pocket as I reach Storms stall and reach up for the halter.

His large brown eyes watch me as I put it on him and open the stall door. I lead him around back where there is a small round pen.

Using the wooden fence, I climb onto his back and he ambles around, grazing on the green grass. I smile happily, content to just sit on his back under the warm sun. This is where I feel the most comfortable.

Well.

Here and when I am composing poems and then drawing the accompanying images. I stroke through Storms dark mane, braiding sections as I let my feet dangle down his sides. A small breeze ruffles my hair and I smile, feeling completely relaxed as a gentle feeling courses through my veins. I lay forward, burying my face in Storm's mane.

I wish I could have a bridle for him-

I feel leather and metal in my fingers and freeze. Slowly, I look down with wide eyes. A bridle in my hands. My breath comes a little faster as I realize the gentle feeling is my magic.

Squealing happily, I slide off of Storm's back and race out of the pen, hurrying into the house and bounding up the stairs. I burst in Klaus's room, brandishing the bridle triumphantly as the two stunned and angry vampires turn to me.

"I used my magic! I wasn't scared _o niente! Ero seduto con Tempesta nel tondino ed è stato che desiderano per un freno! Ho usato la mia magia per creare questa! Oh, dove è Gertrude_?!" (or anything! I was just sitting with Storm in the round pen and was wishing for a bridle! I used my magic to create this! Oh, where's Gertrude?!) I babble and demand, excitement making me lose my grip on English and slip into Italian.

"Slow down, Alisia!" Rebekah orders and takes a moment to think about what I said. "You used your magic? How?" She asks and I grin, my black and silver eyes sparkling as I act like the 9 year old I truly am.

"I don't know! It's a_ miracolo!_" (miracle!) I exclaim joyfully. "When can I begin to _praticare la mia magia_?" (practice my magic?) I demand, suddenly enthusiastic about working with Gertrude.

"Now." Klaus orders and rings the bell. A few more moments later (during which I paced the floor anxiously with the bridle swinging from my hands), Gertrude finally appeared.

"My Lord?" She dips into a curtsy and rises, her emerald eyes dull and weary.

"Alishma here has finally reached her magic. You are going to guide her in using it. Now. For the rest of the day until she can reach it at will as you do. Tomorrow we will resume her schedule only with her magic lessons after the sword lessons in the forest." Klaus orders and fear flares in Gertrude's eyes.

"Yes, my Lord. But...are we certain it was her magic? For it to manifest while she is so young...it is unheard of." Gertrude says hesitantly and satisfaction gleams in Klaus's eyes.

"It _is_ her magic and you _will_ train her in it. Am I understood?" Klaus asks dangerously and Gertrude nods, bobbing into another obedient curtsy. The display of power doesn't bother me, I am on such a high from _finally _reaching my magic. I bounce impatiently on the heels of my feet, rocking back and forth while Klaus gets Gertrude's grimour.

"Thank you, my Lord." Gertrude accepts the book gratefully and holds it to her chest, turning to me. "Come, we will do this in the empty wine cellar." She says and turns, walking away. I waggle my fingers at Rebekah, wanting my necklace back first before I do _anything._

She pulls it out with an amused smile and a quirked eyebrow.

My eyes gleaming, I take my necklace and hook it around my neck as I scamper after Gertrude. She leads me down a winding staircase and into the damp tunnels below the house. Her movements are brisk as she walks and then makes a sharp turn into the cellar. I follow after her, my curiosity roused.

The room is empty, wooden shelves sticking out of the walls.

Gertrude walks to the center of the room and turns, setting down her book. In the dark, I can hardly see her. She lights a candle and the dim, flickering light casts ominous shadows on the walls. She pulls her small satchel open, pulling out several more candles and placing them around the room. Once done, Gertrude sits down on the damp soil, right in the center of the candles.

"Come sit with me." She orders, none of her submissive behavior lingering. Her green eyes are sharper now, more alert in the eerie flickering light of the candle. I hesitantly make my way through the candles, sinking down across from her as my excitement dims a little. "First, we are going to summon fire." She holds out her hands and I carefully place mine in hers, the gentle feeling from before slowly rising in my chest with a flickering edge that speaks of power and the promise of freedom. "Reach for it..." Gertrude whispers and I do.

When I connect with it, the feeling fills me to the brim and I feel like there is no end to my magic. There is so much I can do and I open my eyes, preparing for more instructions. The silver ring around my pupil glows eerily and Gertrude stares for a second before giving more instructions.

"When you think of fire, you think of warmth and heat. So picture that in your mind. What a flame looks like, the way it flickers and jumps. The heat radiating off of it. The orange/red/gold color that captivates your mind. And then reach for your power and give it a little push. Imagine these candles lighting up, one by one. And command your magic to do the task." Gertrude's voice is low and soothing and I relax a little as my hands tremble in her grasp.

I take deep breaths, in and out.

In.

Flickering heat.

Out.

Golden-red curling flames.

In.

The piercing flame if you get too close.

Out.

My magic swells and I get the feeling it eager for me to use it.

In.

I reach for my magic and 'sweep' it out.

Out.

I imagine the light of the candles flickering and gleaming.

In.

and out.

In.

And out.

Gertrude draws a deep breath and I open my eyes.

The candles are all lit. Instead of doing them one at time, I lit them all at once. But that isn't the most extraordinary thing I'm seeing. My flames...they are silver edged with deep forest green. My colors. The unnatural colors flicker and dance upon the wicks and I can't help my smile.

I created this.

I...created...this.

Gertrude releases my hands and instantly, the lights go out as her guidance with my magic is gone. My magic, I can still _feel_ it but..it is like there is something between me and it. Something flexible that if I push, it will bend but not break. It...feels like a barrier. I recoil from it, horror glinting in my eyes.

"I placed it there." Gertrude reveals and I scramble back.

"Why?" I gasp, my desperate _longing _for it to return almost crippling me.

"Because no one should have that much magic. Especially not so young." Gertrude says and I rise to my feet, clenching my fists angrily.

"You have no right!" I snap. "And when Klaus finds out-" Fear flares in her eyes and she rises, looking down upon me.

"I had _every_ right! As a witch and as your magical trainer! And Klaus will _**not**_ find out. Because if he does...I will ensure you never have full reach of your magic ever again." Gertrude swears, a wild look in her eyes. Shocked by the extent she would go to keep me from my magic, I clench my jaw. "One hint that you are going to tell Klaus and you will never have your magic ever again." Gertrude threatens and bends down, sweeping up the candles and into her bag and leaving.

* * *

Guest - Thank you, I wasn't sure about making her draw because I have read other stories about that. So my compromise is her drawing is a side-addition to poetry. I'm glad you like it!

sharkswillruledaWORLD - Yeah, well soon the ball will be rolling and it will lead to somewhere. I don't know if you will like it but fingers crossed that you do!

Sariko-chan723 - Thank you and I am glad you love this story. Here is your other chapter!

Unstoppably-demonic - Thank you! That is so sweet of you to say! I feel that way about a few stories so you feeling this way about my story is...awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 6, 166_

**_Chapter Ten_**

* * *

_1076 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini)_

_Alisia is 9 years old_

* * *

_**Previously on The Devil Within:**_

_My magic, I can still feel it but..it is like there is something between me and it. Something flexible that if I push, it will bend but not break. It...feels like a barrier. I recoil from it, horror glinting in my eyes.  
_

_..._

_"You have no right!" I snap. "And when Klaus finds out-" Fear flares in her eyes and she rises, looking down upon me._

_"I had every right! As a witch and as your magical trainer! And Klaus will **not** find out. Because if he does...I will ensure you never have full reach of your magic ever again." Gertrude swears, a wild look in her eyes. Shocked by the extent she would go to keep me from my magic, I clench my jaw. "One hint that you are going to tell Klaus and you will never have your magic ever again." Gertrude threatens and bends down, sweeping up the candles and into her bag and leaving._

* * *

"What are you moping about?" Rebekah asks the next day, lowering her pencil and looking curiously at me. "You barely focused through Master Randall's lesson and you snapped at Governess Agnes. You were a horrid brat towards Master Stangles and now you are barely even writing, drawing _or_ embroidering!" Rebekah points out and I glance out the corner of my eye, my long lashes hiding the look at Gertrude.

"It's nothing." I lie and fall silent again, the burning injustice of being locked away from _my_ own magic keeping me in an irritable mood.

"Well, whatever it is, you cannot be in such a mood with Klaus. You know that right? Because he does not tolerate that kind of attitude with anyone." Rebekah insists and I nod mutely. She stares at me for a second more and then sighs, turning back to her prose.

Gertrude rises from where she was making the bed and nods at me before leaving. I clench my jaw, once again attempting to break the barrier between myself and my magic. It bends and waves with the force though doesn't break and I close my eyes, trying to calm myself. I won't help myself by wasting my strength. I have another magic lesson tonight with Gertrude, so maybe I can find some way to keep my magic.

_**~-The-Devil-Within-~**_

I can't.

In a terrible mood from it raining and still having to do exercise and swordplay, the bumpy ride back and the magic lesson with Gertrude during which I couldn't keep my magic- I storm outside and into the stables.

My eyes flashing angrily with the fading echo of my magic, I stalk down the row until I find Storm's stall. He whinnies at me, tossing his large gray head and causing his forelock to fall in his eyes. The sight relieves some of my anger but not all of it. Nevertheless, I still try to be as gentle as possible when I hook his halter on.

I lead him out of his stall and turn to shut the door, clamping up with fear when I see the arrogant man.

He raises a mocking finger to his lips, dark eyes glittering with dangerous delight. He gestures for me to walk closer and I hesitate, clenching the lead rope in my fingers. His features darken with approaching anger and I carefully step forward, Storm's shod hooves clip-clopping beside me.

The sound comforts me a little as I stop in front of the arrogant man.

"You have done a good job, endearing yourself to my siblings." He says mockingly, his cultured drawl dripping with arrogance. I struggle not to react to the patronizing tone and stand in front of him, silent as all the anger leaves me and fear creeps forward to take its place. "I hear you have magic." The arrogant man eyes me silently, his dark orbs sweeping over my submissive form. He smirks as he taunts and I jerk my head up to look at him, wondering how he knows about my magic. I feel a flash of possessive anger but squash it out quietly.

"How did you know?" I ask, my shadowed eyes wary and blank. He smirks, leaning against an empty stall, lounging like a large feline that caught its mouse. And now wants to play with it.

"I also heard that you do not have access to your magic." The arrogant man continues, acting like I never spoke. I narrow my black and silver eyes, the silver flaring the slightest bit but never as bright as when I use magic. Something about the smug way he says that...my eyes widen.

"Gertrude! _You_ told her to block off my magic!" I exclaim, too shocked to be angry and his smug smirk widens. "Why?" I ask, confused he would he bother to go to such lengths. The dull embers of my rage stir and I struggle to keep them down. I cannot risk angering the arrogant man. He could kill me so easily.

"Because my brother doesn't need another witch. I do. And the odds are, he will get tired of attempting to train you and either kill you off of throw you into the streets. Either way, I win." The arrogant man shrugs, smirking at his plan. I narrow my shadowed eyes at him, clenching my jaw furiously but unable to do anything to stop him.

"And what if I tell Klaus?" I question and instantly the smirk is gone.I feel a flash of triumph but then he narrows his dark eyes at me and blurs forward, reaching for my throat. Fear explodes in me and stumble back, yanking on the lead rope. Reacting to me, Storm rears, neighing loudly and striking out with his hooves. Startled, I allow his lead rope to slide through my fingers and he charges the arrogant man.

In the split second, I see a look of startled shock on the arrogant man's face as he backs up. There is a rush of wind and then the arrogant man is gone.

Storm trots back over to me and I swear there is a pleased look about him.

"Good boy!" I breathe, gently rubbing his face as an incredulous smile blooms across my face. Storm tosses his head and lightly moves his hooves in place before settling and lowering his face to my shoulder. Laughing, I pull out an apple and feed it to him, even more fond of him than before. Storm crunches happily on the apple and nuzzles my hand for more. "Sorry boy, that is all that I had." I lead him outside and into the round pen, hopping up onto his back and just resting there as he walks around.

Gently nudging his side, I work out he is well trained because he instantly responds, turning around and walking the other way. I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down after the encounter with the arrogant man. I had never expected him to show up _here_. Especially since I got the feeling he would be killed by Klaus if he ever learned of who _really _sent me to steal the daggers.

Once again, curiosity about the daggers flares in me and I wish I had asked about what they could do.

I don't dare try it now though, not after the training lesson I had today.

_"Twist your wrist like so-not like that! Do you have ears or not?! Listen to me and watch!"_

Shaking off the memory, I sigh as I relax fully on Storm's back. Pursing my lips, I think about the last time I reached my magic.

* * *

_Flashback of earlier_

* * *

_Gertrude leads me down to the cellar, silent as she lays out bowls like she did with the candles. She takes the large jug of water from me and fills each bowl with some water. Then she settles down in the middle and holds her hands out to me. I feel a spark of rebellion but squash it under my longing to have my magic back.  
_

_The moment I grasp her hands, I sigh with happiness as it floods back to me. The barrier just fades away and sparks tingle through my body as the magic embraces me. The sheer amount of power is like a drug, taking over and soothing. It makes me crave for more so I draw it in. _

_I pull in more and more until I feel full- almost as though I am about to burst. _

_Then like the tide, I release and it flows away. Then I draw it back in. The whole time, I keep my eyes locked on Gertrude and I can see the fear in her eyes as I effortlessly mingle with my magic. I feel more at home with my magic than I do anywhere else. She shakes herself off, like a dog shaking off water and clenches her hands almost painfully around mine._

_"Enough of that." She orders and I clench my jaw, holding on to my magic for a few more moments just to spite her. She narrows her eyes at me but does nothing and I reluctantly let my magic flow away again._

_"What are we doing today, oh wise one?" I question mockingly, choosing to be as arrogant as possible. Gertrude doesn't like it when I act as though I am better than her. I can see the flames of anger burning in her eyes and I stoke it higher and higher, just waiting for the day when she breaks and tries to attack me. I know that if she does and Klaus is around, that will be the day she dies. It is not like there is a shortage of witches for Klaus. I could cause Gertrude's death but not now. Not until I know everything about magic that she knows. Until that day, she will be safe from all but my acerbic wit and arrogant attitude.  
_

_I even take a few things from the arrogant man. _

_I lounge lazily, confidently. I smirk and sneer with enough conceit and self-pride that it makes her grind her teeth together. I can almost hear them, that is how hard she grinds them. The arrogance I display, Klaus has seen it a few times but I always make sure to revert to a more...humble attitude. It wouldn't do to piss off the Vampire King. _

_Still though. I catch the intrigue that flares in his eyes when he sees it. Rebekah too. The fascination seems to be something that even they can't help._

_"Yesterday we worked with fire. That was easy for you to grasp but water is the opposite of fire. Water is fluid and calm. It needs a steady mind to control and it will be easier for you to do so if you meditate and use a spell to guide you." Gertrude begins._

_"Why do I need a spell? I didn't use one with the fire yesterday." I challenge her and Gertrude's eyes flash as she tightens her hands around mine, the nails digging into the tender flesh on the back of my hands. The pain startles me but I refuse to flinch or cry out. I had my hand impaled, I can handle a little pain._

_"You have more magic than the average witch but you still need control. You could have burned this entire place down. Your actions yesterday were reckless and childish. That is why I have blocked your magic off." Gertrude snaps and I instantly change my expression to an innocent one as I turn my head to the side and glance at her from the under my lashes. "What?" She snaps and I let a coy smile twist on my lips._

_"That is why you blocked off my magic?" I ask, keeping my face turned away from her and in the shadow. Fear flashes through her eyes but it is quickly hidden._

_"Of course!" She raises her chin to me and I let a thin, playful, knowing giggle slip out. Horror dawns in her eyes and I face her fully, a childish, innocent smile on my face and a gleam in my shadowed eyes. I am letting her know I know she talks to the arrogant man. "M-meditation is the key." She begins, her voice wavering before she steadies it. "You need to calm yourself so you reflect the calm of the water." Gertrude says and I close my eyes, taking deep, soothing breaths.  
_

_After a few minutes, I fall into a sleepy state and relax entirely. I sense Gertrude removing her fingers from mine but now I feel drowsy, almost disconnected from my body. Her movements don't alarm me as I feel her hands on my shoulders. My body tips backwards and I sleepily struggle to open my eyes. _

_Gertrude hovers over me, her green eyes glinting darkly at me. As I watch, she brings her hands up and places them around my neck. They feel cool and rough, the hands of a worker. Slowly, ever so slowly, Gertrude leans forward and cuts my breathing off. It takes a few minutes for the drowsy feeling to dissipate and then rage washes through me. _

_In her haste to silence me forever, Gertrude forgot to do one important thing. _

_Take away my magic. _

_With a roar, my magic bursts to life, lifting Gertrude off her feet and flinging her into the wall. I scramble to my feet, shaking with fear and backing away from her as she gets to her feet. Reaching out behind me, I shove the door open and whirl around, racing out. She starts cackling behind me and fear rises even higher, damn near choking me._

_The only consolation is I have my magic but as I scramble up the stairs- that too is gone. She has cut me off. Again. _

_Like a puppet whose strings have been cut, I collapsed and leaned against the wall. It was only a few moments later that Gertrude walked up and stopped right in front of me._

_"How?" I ask, my whole posture defeated. I keep my head bowed, silky dark locks falling around my face and hiding me from her prying eyes. Gertrude kneels down and lifts my chin but I keep my eyes lowered._

_"I can cut your magic off any time. I don't need to have you here with me. Remember that, child." Gertrude whispers and then rises, moving up the stairs and leaving me. Slowly I raise my shadowed gaze from the floor, clenching my fists as I stop hiding what was in my eyes._

_Pure._

_Focused._

_Rage._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

My anger returns to me as I think it over and I clench my hands in Storm's mane. Instantly, he takes off, racing faster inside the ring. My anger turns to fear and I fling my arms around my neck, my voice frozen in my throat. Slowly, Storm begins to slow down and the stinging in my cheeks from his mane softens.

Shaking a little, I slide off his back and lead him out and back to his stall. I close the door and hang up the halter before hesitating. I reach up for my necklace and debate. Should I leave without giving her the necklace? Or should I give her the necklace then leave?

Either choice could end up with a greater sense of trust on their end.

Because if I leave without giving the necklace and come back, that creates trust. But if I give the necklace and then leave, that also creates trust. Torn, I waver between the two choices as I wander out of the stable and stare longingly at the streets. On those streets, I was cold and starving and afraid but I was never lonely. On those streets, I could be with kids like myself. With kids like Stryker.

Now though, he is gone.

I saw him on my carriage ride. His eyes were cold, dead and blank. He was dressed like a Deadly Dapper. I know Stryker and he never would have willingly joined her. He...he must be Compelled. He must. That is the only way he would join River. I stare at the street, nibbling my lower lip. I glance up at the windows, thinking and deciding.

Then in a burst of recklessness, I run out into the streets.

The moment the white house trimmed with crimson red is no longer visible behind me, it is like a weight is lifted off my shoulders. I slow down to a casual walk, slipping my hands in my pockets and ducking my head low. This is how I feel comfortable. I blend in seamlessly, a loud group walking by without even noticing me. I give a quick, sharp little grin before ducking my head lower again.

My dark hair slips forward, shielding my face as I peer around with shadowed eyes.

A girl walks by me, dressed as a Deadly Dapper. I tense as she turns her blank gaze my way but she does nothing. She just nods her head at me and continues on. A little shocked, I stare after her, walking robotically. I snap my gaze forward, feeling curiously...numb. Suddenly, these streets are not _my _streets. They are cold and unfamiliar.

I turn on my heel and start walking the other way, moving quickly. Muscles tensed and tight, I flick my black and silver gaze around, quickening my pace to an almost jog. I glimpse a Deadly Dapper to my right and my heart kicks up a beat. I jog faster, glimpsing them all around me now. They jog with me, watching with those unfeeling eyes but do nothing else. They keep pace until I am back at the house, stumbling onto the front lawn and whirling around.

But the moment my feet touched the grass, they all turned and melted away into the streets.

They were gone.

My skin slick with sweat, my heart racing in my chest, I slowly got up from the ground. I searched with my eyes, waiting for a glimpse but they were all gone.

"Did you have fun?" I yelp, whirling around at the sound of Klaus's voice. He is standing there, leaning against the tall tree in the center of the lawn. Rebekah is standing beside him and suddenly they too are cold and unfamiliar. "Answer me." Klaus says, his voice cold and harsh, like the sound of a whip cracking. I flinch, scrambling to my feet and staring at them. I am poised to run, trembling harshly; visibly.

"N-not really." I answer, my voice hoarse from fear.

"River isn't going to let you go. She is only biding her time until we are finished with you." Rebekah says, her blonde hair brushed back in a braid. Her blue eyes are cold and unfeeling as she stares me down, rising to her full height. I suddenly feet small and worthless, like a bug.

"Wh-what does that mean?" I clear my throat, flicking my shadowed gaze nervously back and forth between the two of them. I back up a step as Klaus straightens from his dangerous lounge, narrowing brilliant blue eyes on me.

"It means that you will only be safe with us." He says and I have to bite back a hysterical giggle. If only he knew. His very own witch has turned against him, feeding information to his brother. The arrogant man. I am not safe with them. I am not safe on the streets. I am not safe at home. I am not safe with my father. I am no longer safe with Stryker. I have no one in this world. The only one that will keep me safe is myself.

The truth of my realization resonates clearly through me and I give a quick, sharp bow as I hide my thoughts away behind a blank mask.

"As you say." I mummer, my head bowed and submissive. I flick my gaze up from under my long, dark lashes just in time to see the mystified glance the two exchange. Klaus also has a look of...disappointment(?) in his eyes but it is quickly exchanged for scorn. I have to stop myself from bristling as they turn and walk into the house without another word.

The door is left open and the warm spill of light from the doorway draws me forward as if I am a moth to a flame. I glance back at the street one more time. And there he is. Ash-blonde hair gleaming in the shadows, quick blue-grey eyes blank and lifeless. Stryker is dressed in elegant clothes, standing beside a willowy River. She smiles, lengthened fangs dripping with blood before she has blurred away...taking Stryker with her.

My hands shaking, I walk up the steps and into the house...wondering if like the moth, I too, will be burned.

_**~-The-Devil-Within-~**_

I sit silently in the carriage a week later, swaying with the movements as the horses trot outside. The feeling of dread I felt a few times before is a hard, swirling ball tucked tightly under my ribs. I nibble my lower lip, leaning over and peering out the window. All seems well and that puts me on edge even more. I don't even see any Deadly Dappers...another bad sign.

I sit back, glancing at Rebekah out of the corner of my eyes, noting the way she is lounging on the carriage bench. Rebekah's golden hair is glowing in a stream of sunlight through the window as she reads a book. Tilting my head curiously to the side, I sneak a peek at the book but there is no title. Bored, I glance out the window again.

A fat man is sitting on a horse.

He has coarse, dark hair and my breath catches. Fear begins to pound through my blood and then he turns. The man looks nothing like my father. He has bright blue eyes and a kind, warm smile. I relax, falling back into the seat and allowing the small curtain to flutter down, blocking the outside world from my view.

The rest of the carriage ride to the country side is quite and uneventful. Not once does Rebekah glance up. She has been far colder and distant ever since I took my walk through the city. She hasn't even shown interest in how my magic is progressing. A frown twists on my lips as I automatically reach for my magic. The block is still there, only thicker now. I can barely feel my magic and drives me stir-crazy at times.

At times when I see Gertrude, she has this quite and secretive smile on her face. It stokes my anger and I can almost feel my magic. But then the feeling fades away, leaving me just as helpless to do anything about it as before. I am forced to keep my anger buried or risk never accessing my magic again.

I feel like a leashed hunting dog, furious and pacing; a furnace of anger primed to explode.

The carriage stops and Rebekah gets out, her silk skirts swishing with the movement. I wait for her to get out before following, slipping a hand inside my pocket and pulling out a carrot. Storm perks up his ears, swinging his large head around to face me as he nickers softly. I smile at him, slipping the orange treat into his mouth. Storm crunches on it happily as I unhook him from the carriage and lead him around the side.

As I groom, I notice with some shock that I have been getting better. I am almost finished by the time that Klaus and Rebekah are done and begin their saddling. Pride gleams in my shadowed eyes as I finish up and begin saddling. We all finish around the same time and once again, Klaus tosses me up before I can protest. I squeak a little as I land but don't comment. I have been getting used to his casual reaching. I still don't like them but I don't let them bother me like they used to.

That only makes him gleeful and I don't like that.

I gather up the reins and follow after the vampire siblings, watching as they banter back and forth. Klaus may be the ever fierce Vampire King but I can see that he cares about his sister. Rebekah grins over at him, her white teeth gleaming as she kicks her horse faster and breaks out into a trot and then a canter. I shout with fear as Storm lunges ahead, not wanting to be left behind by his horsey friends.

We race towards the hills and within a few moments, the trees begin peaking over the line. Klaus and Rebekah don't falter, racing faster and ducking low over their horses's necks as they plunge into the forest. Narrowing my eyes, I follow their example, just hanging on for the ride. Storm whinnies gleefully, his pounding hooves launching us faster until we break into the clearing and come to an abrupt stop.

I yelp as I get flung over Storm's head and collide with the ground. My breath leaves me in a whoosh as my sight temporarily turns grey and I feel like I have no breath in my lungs. I struggle to draw in air, my whole body aching as I gasp. Storm stares down at me, my grip on the reins tight. I must have dragged his head down when he flung me over his head. I release the reins and he ambles off, ducking his head low to nibble at the grass.

My vision returning to normal, I sit up, wincing at the soreness in my back and legs.

"That was quite the dismount." Klaus says with a mocking grin and I bristle, understanding the teasing words. I climb to my feet, holding back a wince as I hold myself gingerly.

"Thank you." I retort primly, discreetly pressing my hands to my side. Rebekah's lips twitch into a smile and she shakes her head at the two of us as she leads her horse to the trees.

"You two are utterly ridiculous." Rebekah calls over her shoulder and I roll my eyes, fighting back the blush that threatens to spread across my face.

As always, Klaus has me run laps around the clearing while he begins warming up with his sword. I clasp the handle of the sword in my hand, trying to keep it from bumping into my leg as I go round the clearing. I notice with pride that it takes longer for my legs to begin the subtle burn of working muscles. I have grown somewhat stronger and I know that is in part to the food I get every day and the exercise. It makes me feel better when I catch a glimpse in the mirror and see my form begin to fill out some. My ribs are not quite as visible as before, my arms gaining some padding on them. I do not dread my daily exercise anymore, grateful that I will not likely grow to be as big as my father.

The time in the clearing seems to pass by in a blur, leaving me panting and sweaty at the end. I lowered my sword, looking at Klaus. He nodded in approval at me before taking a gulp of water. Sensing out time was up, Rebekah climbed to her feet and called her horse over with a whistle.

I looked around.

Storm is waiting patiently for me under the trees, nudging at Klaus's big bay horse. The bay tossed his head, lightly prancing in pace as Rebekah swung up on her horse and urged him into a trot.

"Come on!" She tossed over her shoulder with a gleeful grin. "Last one to the carriage is going to do twenty laps around the house!" Rebekah calls. There is a pause after she races away and I hurry to finish saddling up before launching myself onto the back of the horse and taking off. Klaus shoots me a competitive look and we race forward. For once, I don't feel fear as Storm launches himself forward.

I just feel glee and competition. The pounding of hooves is all I can hear and I relish the sting of Storm's mane as it whips my face. The wind combs through my hair, tearing off my dark grey cap. I find myself laughing hysterically as I clutch onto the saddle, trying to stay on as I go faster and faster. I feel...free.

Then I reach the carriage and slow, turning Storm around. I can see Rebekah and Klaus's horse but there are no riders on their backs. A sneaky suspision forming in my mind, I swing down and open the carriage door. Rebekah and Klaus are lounging inside. I narrow my eyes at them, figuring it out. They must have used their vampire speed to get here first. The two other horses thunder to a stop, lowering their heads and ripping out mouthfuls of grass.

"That's cheating." I tell them flatly and give a little toss of my head before slamming the door shut. I stride over to Storm, unsaddling him irritably. Laughing, Rebekah emerges from the carriage and takes care of her horse, ignoring my now sour mood.

"Cheer up, Alishma!" Rebekah says, tossing her saddle in the back and hooking her horse up to the carriage. There is a blur of wind and the next second Klaus's horse is unsaddled and tied up.

"Yes, Alishma-" Klaus smirks wickedly. "Cheer up." He taunts and I narrow my eyes at him, almost snarling with fury. He and Rebekah just seem to find my anger amusing- something that only makes me angrier. I give another little toss of my head and lead Storm forward. "I'll take him." Klaus steps forward and swings himself up onto my horse. I stare at him for a second and he smirks kicking Storm's sides and hurrying him forward. Glaring angrily, I climb into the carriage and sit in the seat, folding my arms mutinously.

Rebekah bursts out laughing as the carriage begins moving, her blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Oh how you brighten our days, Alishma!" Rebekah laughs, giggling and shaking her head. Startled, I stare at her as her words register. I brighten up their days? _Right._

The carriage jostles and I clutch the bench beneath me, the dread returning to my chest. Anxiety flares in me and I sink my teeth into my lip, uncertain why I am feel so on edge. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising and I don't know why- the carriage jostles once more and then with a dreadful slowness...tips over. I scream, blinding pain erupting above my eye. Warm blood spills down my face and clamp my eyes shut, frantically wiping the blood away.

"NIK!" Rebekah shouts, having used her vampire speed to flip herself onto her feet. "Nik!" Rebekah shouted again, helping me to my feet and brushing me off. Scared, I clutched onto her dress as she pushes the door open. It creaks before the wood gives way under her strength. Rebekah glances at me once, holding a slender finger to her lips. I nod in understanding, picking up on the same thing as her.

There isn't any sound.

On our way into the city, there should be the sounds of panic. Shouting, screams, anything. But instead, all we can hear is the muffled clop of horses outside. Rebekah's eyes flare red as her fangs descend, veins slowly pushing out and adding to her already demonic appearance. Fear spirals through me but I would rather follow the devil I know to face the devil's I don't.

Rebekah slowly leaves the carriage and I follow right behind her, using all of my street skills to stay silent. Still though, my feet crunch on the broken glass as we emerge. I muffle a squeak by biting down on my knuckles, my eyes wide with fear. There is horsemen surrounding us. They are in head to foot armor, all of them mounted on black horses.

Klaus blurs down, landing in a crouch in front of the two of us.

I flinch violently, clutching tighter to Rebekah's dress but manage to hold in my scream. My black and silver eyes wide, I watch as Klaus straightens and smirks cockily.

"And who might you be?" Klaus calls arrogantly, flashing his fangs. Two of the black horses move to the side, snorting. A black carriage rolls forward and a servant opens the door with a bow. My eyes widen with horror when I see who it is.

Coarse black hair.

Broad shoulders.

Tall.

Mean, dark eyes.

A vicious smirk.

And a coat of arms. A black serpent going in a circle and just before it would bite its own tail, a silver starburst- all on a field of forest green.

It...its...my father.

* * *

Thank you for following and adding my story!

Guest - Yeah, she will eventually get her revenge! Don't count her out just yet!Aiphira - I know what you mean. She does have a back-bone but she has gotten so used to hiding in the shadows and not drawing attention to herself that it takes a lot to make her explode. Not to mention, she is scared of lashing out at the vampires. Because they are vampires and could kill her so easily. Besides, she is more the type to manipulate Gertrude until she gets what she wants and then getting rid of her. Thanks so much for your review!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 6, 240_

**_Chapter Eleven_**

* * *

_1076 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini)_

_Alisia is 9 years old_

* * *

_**Previously on The Devil Within:**_

_A vicious smirk._

_And a coat of arms. A black serpent going in a circle and just before it would bite its own tail, a silver starburst- all on a field of forest green._

_It...its...my father._

* * *

_**~-The-Devil-Within-~**_

* * *

"Hello, my lord. I am Lord Caputo...and I do believe that is my daughter." He points a thick finger at me, the ring on the end glinting silver. Fear rushes through me and I take a step back, staring at Klaus. Dread spirals through me and I begin panting with fear as my heart thunders in my chest. Sweat slithers down my back as I begin to tremble, scared I will be forced to go with my father.

"Please...please...please..." I whisper, shaking my head. A twisted grin is bared as my father glares right at me. I begin mumbling in Italian, praying to our gods as I slowly sink to my knees. I clasp my hands together and squeeze my eyes shut as I begin crying, the clear liquid falling down my cheeks.

"We once had business...but now the girl is mine." Klaus's voice rings out and I freeze, my mumbled rush of words abruptly cut off. "I have need of her and you will not take her." Klaus said. Confusion and rage flashed across my father's face and he narrowed his beady eyes. Hope became a little flicker of fire in my chest and I wipe the tears from my eyes as I climbed to my feet. I stand shakily, wanting to believe in this little flame of hope.

"That little_ bambino demone_ is coming with me! I am doing you a favor, Lord Mikaelson. You don't want her on your hands." My father said nastily, causing me to flinch as I moved to wipe off my knees. "Grab the girl, kill these two." My father ordered, almost boredly. My eyes widened and I let out a piercing scream as one of the armored men grabbed me and the others swarmed the vampire siblings.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling and kicking. But the person beneath the gleaming metal armor just held me tighter. "No! Rebekah! Klaus!" I screamed, crying hysterically as I was dropped and then dragged over to where my father was waiting. But the two vampires were busy fighting for their lives. Niklaus had pulled out his sword and was thrusting and parrying before ultimately lunging forward and trying to find open skin. It was no use though, the soldiers were covered. With an enraged growl, Niklaus lunged forward and wrapped his arms around one of them.

A sickening crack resonated through the air and battle paused for a moment.

The soldier dropped from Niklaus's arms, lifeless. With an enraged roar, five of the soldiers ran at him. Grinning savagely, Niklaus ripped the helm off one and bared his fangs, sinking them into the defenseless throat. Blood began dripping down his neck and Niklaus raised his head, blood smeared on his beautifully savage face.

I watched with a distant sense of horror as red bled into his eyes and he let out a fearsome roar. Bounding forward, Niklaus was fluid and unnaturally graceful as he swiped at one and tore into another. Blood sprayed through the air, spattering on my face. The liquid was hot and as it slid down my face, it left a burning trail behind.

Snapping out of their shock, the soldier restraining me began dragging me over to my father again. I renewed my struggles, screaming loudly and kicking as hard as I can. My magic began swelling but there was still that_ wall_...I just couldn't_ reach_ it. I _need my magic_...or I might not even make it out today alive. Crying out, I punched with my fists, growing more and more frantic the closer I was brought to my father.

His beady eyes were alight with vicious glee as another one of his soldiers was torn apart. There were just so many...where had they all come from? The moment one was killed, there were two more to take his place. I sobbed, the tears ripping their way out from my chest as I strained away, pleading in a babble of Italian. How could all of these men follow my father? He is so brutal that I would think no one would ever want to follow him.

Agonized screams ring out, life ending in a breathless gurgle before throats are torn out. No longer caught off guard, Niklaus laughed wickedly as he rips out ones throat, sinking his fangs into another. His hands are dripping with the thick, dark red blood and it coats his face but he hardly seems to notice.

Rebekah too is killing, an effortless grace to her movements as she rips out throats and hearts before dancing onto the next person. Niklaus doesn't even seem worried for her, knowing they cannot be taken down by mere _humans. _

"Ahh, my little _bambino demone _has finally arrived." My father sneers, his thick body jiggling as he walks closer. His larger bulk towers over me and I cower instinctively, knowing I am nothing in his eyes. I am less than nothing. I am not even good enough to be the shit beneath his feet.

"Please, Papa..." I whisper, cowering away from him like a beaten dog. He rests his hand gently on my head before a wicked snarl twists on his lips and he tightens his fist in my hair. The pain flashes through my scalp and I cry out, clasping his hand as tears roll down my cheeks.

"Shut up!" He growled in Italian. "I am doing the world a favor by getting rid of a _bambino demone_!" He spat out angrily, twisting his thick fingers and roughly yanking me up by my hair. Tears cloud my vision and I can only see two blonde blobs killing with reckless abandon. "Do not struggle with me!" My father hissed and threw me down, lashing out. I cried out, curling in on myself as his his foot connected with my side.

My vision went grey on the edges and fresh, hot tears cascaded down my face as I struggled to breathe through the pain. Enraged, my father began kicking me over and over again. His booted foot connected with my face and my head snapped back from the force as pain flared, red hot in my cheek.

"Papa! Please! _Mi dispiace! I'm sorry!_" I cried over and over again, sobbing desperately as his foot slammed into my leg. A sickening crack rang out and I screamed loudly, the pain flashing through me. I scrabble at the mud as rain begins trickling down. I try to pull myself away but every movement jostled my leg, causing a white-hot burning pain to flare in my leg. Crying desperately, I clawed at the mud, my head sagging down as my father moved closer.

"That will teach you to disobey me!" He spat out, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of my hair. Screaming, I follow his hold, trying to lessen the pain. He shakes me and I lose my vision for a second as the pain towers through me. Dragging me along, my father is heedless of the pouring rain and the rapidly lessening living soldiers. He drags me through the mud and we get closer to his carriage, where the horses are whinnying and rearing.

"Niklaus! Rebekah!" I screamed, crying at the painful feelings radiating through my body. Through the pouring rain, I see Niklaus facing off against five soldiers and Rebekah facing off against seven. Our eyes meet and in that moment...I know he will not save me. He cannot save me. Because the moment he has killed those soldiers, he will save Rebekah.

The world goes numb around me but I cannot bring myself to blame him. I cannot bring myself to hate him. Because if I were him and Rebekah were Carina, I would do the exact same thing. _Famiglia; sangue o no, prima di tutto. Fedeltà nelle avversità. Sempre e per sempre._

Family; blood or not, before all. Loyalty in adversity. Always and forever.

My family motto.

* * *

_**~-The-Devil-Within-~**_

* * *

This was the plan.

Bribe the father into coming after his daughter.

Kill him and save the girl.

Be her hero so that she will feel indebted to him.

So why does it feel so _wrong_ all of a sudden?

Niklaus, the feared Vampire King. Locked in a gaze with a nine year old little witch and he suddenly feels a flash of guilt. He contacted her father so that just this scene would happen. He could kill two birds with one stone. Well...kill one bird and capture the other in an invisible cage of gratitude and trust.

Niklaus bats away a soldier as he stares at the little girl.

Terror shines starkly on her face and in her shadowed black and silver eyes. Her leg is at an unnatural angle and blood mixed with mud coats the front of her body and her face. Her father's meaty hand is locked in her dark curls as he drags her away. Niklaus glances over at Rebekah, knowing she will be fine but his loyalty holding him back from taking off.

Something in the little girl's eyes though...her face suddenly softens and peaceful acceptance washes over her. She falls limp in her father's grasp, calm acknowledgement shinning in her eyes. She gives the smallest of nods to him and then she is dragged out of sight. Snarling at long-buried memories of his own father, Niklaus snaps the last two soldiers necks and blurs away after the little girl. Rebekah knows he will be fine and grins darkly at her soldiers.

"Let's play, shall we?" With a wicked little giggle, she blurs forward.

Klaus catches up to the little girl and pauses. Hope flares in her eyes and then dims. The next second, Niklaus has killed off the remaining guards, scooped up the little girl and blurred back a few paces. He glares darkly at the ignorant human.

"You should never have come to my city." He snarled and Rebekah blurred to his side, finished killing off her soldiers. Niklaus hands the little girl over to his sister and saunters forward. "Now you get to pay." He grins darkly, blurring forward as flesh hits his hands. He sinks his fangs into the thick neck but it isn't until he drained the solder and he hears the carriage take off that Niklaus realizes it wasn't the little girls father he just killed.

Roaring with anger, Niklaus starts to go after it.

"Nik!" Rebekah calls. "She is getting paler and weaker. We need to get back to the house!" Rebekah says, worry echoing in her voice and Niklaus hesitated before growling angrily and turning, stalking back.

"Let's go." He orders curtly, scooping the little girl from his sisters arms. Strange, but she had never looked this tiny when she was awake. Her black and silver eyes were always so wary that it ages her by a decade. Her face is always so closed of, lacking the normal expressive features that is common in nine year old children. She holds herself so tensely and her quick little body moves fast enough that he could almost be fooled in to thinking she is some kind of vampire child.

And she is stubborn.

So fucking stubborn that at times, Niklaus has to strangle the over-whelming urge to strangle her. He knows she doesn't mean to be stubborn, the flashes of terror in her black and silver eyes when she realizes she is has caused him to back off more than once. With others, the terror fuels his glee but with this tiny little girl, he can't help but see himself.

And if he could ever bring himself to strike her then he would truly fear becoming the father that he hates.

* * *

_**~-The-Devil-Within-~**_

* * *

Rebekah follows after Nik silently.

The dark clouds ahead match both of their moods perfectly but she isn't focused on that right now. She is focused in her older brother carrying a little human witch-child through empty streets as fast as he can. It isn't hard for Rebekah to figure out that he sees himself in the broken little creature he carries so carefully in his arms. For as long as she has been alive, Rebekah knows that Nik's greatest fear has been becoming their father.

If that day ever came, it would destroy the little bits of humanity that still struggle to shine through his emotionless Vampire King facade. Had she not grown up with him, she would have hated him for the things he does and the things he continues to do. It is hard not to argue against him though.

She knows, as misguided and down-right vicious as he can be, at the end of the day, his greatest goal is keeping his family safe. Because broken hybrid or not, Niklaus has always loved his family. He could be cruel to them but she has never doubted his love. Not once in all the years they have been alive.

The simple reason is he has never left her behind.

He always comes back for her. Without fail. They fight together, they die together. This is something they have whispered between each other for years, long before they managed to escape from their fathers tyrannical rule.

The sky rumbles and a single drop lands on Rebekah's cheek. It is almost as though this one droplet is permission because the sky opens and rains down upon them. Luckily, they are only around the corner of the house by now and Nik blurs inside, Rebekah right on his heels.

She follows him up to his room, where Gertrude looks up from tending the fire.

"Gertrude, I need warm water, several rags and some food." Nik orders, his blue eyes snapping fire but still curiously blank. Flinching at the harsh tone, Gertrude rises quickly and begins to make for the door. Nik places the girl gently on the bed and Gertrude stops, her face bleeding of color until she looks as white as powder.

"Wh-what happened?" Gertrude gasps, her hand rising to her throat. Nik tenses but doesn't turn to her. Rebekah swallows, sensing his anger rising and stifling the room.

"Gertrude, you heard your Lord." Rebekah snaps coldly and Gertrude flinches again, reaching out helplessly.

"Perhaps I could heal her-" She began but startled back when Nik turned, his handsome face twisted and demonic as he growls deeply at her. The sound is close to a werewolves and Rebekah stares at him with shock, spotting a little glimmer of liquid gold in his eyes before it is gone. It takes a lot to rile Nik enough that his wolf begins to strain against the curse placed on him.

"I said get. OUT!" Nik roared, his fangs descending and red bleeding into his eyes. Gertrude nods shakily, stumbling as she turns around and then flees from the room. Turning back to her older brother, Rebekah spares no mind to the abstract guilt staining the witch servant's face. Had the witch been there, she would have died. Rebekah thinks, incorrectly thinking she knows the source of the guilt.

Oh, if only she and Niklaus knew the guilt was for an entirely different reason.

"She is still breathing." Nik said, his voice lower now. Rebekah wonders if he is saying that to try to comfort her or himself. This numb, guilty feeling is something new to her. They have never involved children in their schemes before and now that little Alish- no, Alisi- that doesn't sound right either. Now that Ali (Ah-lee) has gotten hurt, Rebekah doesn't know how to shove this guilt away.

"I know, Nik." Rebekah says, her throat clenching a little when she sees how pale he has gotten. There are red spots on his cheeks and she knows it is because of the blood he drained a few of the warriors of. His blue eyes are distant as his hands hover over the little girl, so helpless though they are strong. He turns those hurt, blue eyes on her and Rebekah feels tears enter his eyes.

He looks lost and young and entirely too much like the little boy that got beaten by his father for something he never did understand. She moves forward carefully, pulling him into his arms. With no hesitation, Nik buries his face in her neck, allowing himself to waver for a moment.

"Was I wrong?" He questions, his voice a little hoarse. Rebekah pulls back a little, confused as she meets his gaze.

"Wrong about what, Nik?" She asks softly and he gives a self-deprecating laugh. The bitter sound makes her flinch the slightest bit and he pulls back as though he has been burned. "Nik?" She asks and he begins to pace, running his hands through his hair roughly. "Nik? What is it?" She asks, a horrible feeling growing in her gut. "What did you do?" She whispers and he stops, standing stock still.

Horror grows in her chest and her hands fly up to her mouth.

"I-I brought her father here." He confesses in a low voice, turning and flicking his gaze past her. She hadn't realized she moved in front of Ali until that moment. All she can do is listen with a distant sense of horror as he lays his plan out before her. "I had hoped there would be a minor skirmish that would result in her giving me everlasting trust and gratitude and her father's body laying at my feet." Nik spat, his blue eyes vaguely hostile he gazed right through her. "It almost would have worked too, I just don't know where he got so many soldiers. But when I find out, he will die and so will the person that supplied them." Nik promises lowly, his burnished golden hair gleaming angelically in the firelight.

When had they become such monsters?

Rebekah gave into the urge and sank down on the bed, just inches from where Ali lay stretched out on the bed. She was alarmingly pale with dark purple bruises on her face and peeking out from under her shirt. Rebekah caught sight of the necklace, a delicate clear jewel drop laying nestled over her heart.

Leaning forward, she gently unfastened it, setting it on the nightstand by the bed. Ali didn't even budge. She was so still that if it wasn't for the weak rise and fall of her lungs, Rebekah would think her dead.

The door opened and Gertrude came in, a small tray in her hands.

"As you requested, my Lord." She bobbed into a curtsy, carrying the tray over to the bed and handing it to Rebekah. Gertrude's shocked emerald eyes land on Ali and she pauses for a moment, almost reaching out to the little girl. Seeing Nik tense up, Rebekah stiffens and turns cold eyes upon their witch.

"Thank you, Gertrude. You may wait until I have need of you." Rebekah said softly, tearing her gaze away from her still-pacing brother and grasping the tray in her hands. Gertrude nods again, her pale face stricken and she turns and flees the room. Once outside, she turns and without either sibling noticing, flicks her fingers and whispers a spell under her breath. Then she leaves.

Dipping the rag in the water, Rebekah began to clean off Ali, her horror growing as more of the injuries were revealed. Mottled purple bruises stain her face, her eye swollen shut.

Her lip is split, the flesh red and swollen and torn. She has a cut on her eyebrow, it is sliced clean and Rebekah remembers she scented the blood when the carriage tipped over. The glass must have cut her. Rebekah wets the rag again, rage stirring in her when the blood immediately turns the water red.

Rebekah sets down the rag and rings the bell. It doesn't take long for Gertrude to enter the room. She pauses for a moment before continuing forward.

"Gertrude, I need water so I can bath our little Ali. These rags will not do." Rebekah says softly, sorrow coloring her words. Gertrude nods, turning to go but in her desperation, Rebekah asks for something more. "Use your magic." She says and Gertrude freezes. It is one thing to manipulate water but to conjure it up like that...it takes a lot of magical power. Gertrude hesitates but her gaze falls on the unnaturally pale and unnaturally still form on the bed. Maybe if she had her magic this wouldn't have happened...

"Yes, my Lady." Gertrude curtsies and enters the small bathing room. A moment later, Rebekah can hear her chanting in Latin and a small tremor run through the room. "_Aqua, elementum potens, et im- pleam voco continentis tecum. Ignis potens elementum calorem vocat humili quidem ignes cernebantur_." (Water, powerful element, I summon and fill this container with thee. Fire, powerful element, I summon warmth low and sure, no flames to be seen.) Rising, Rebekah carefully reaches out and slips her arms under Ali's neck and legs, lifting her up.

She finally stirs, letting out a low cry of pain; the cry of a wounded animal. Rebekah's face crumples at the sound, remembering a time when she, herself made that sound after a beating from her father. Nik lets out a low oath, slamming his fist down on the desk and turning away. Holding back the burning in her eyes, Rebekah tries to be as careful as possible walking into the room. She nods her thanks at Gertrude, who backs away from the copper bathing tub, twisting her fingers shakily in her apron covering her dress.

Rebekah dips her fingers in the water, nodding at the warmth. She carefully lowers Ali into the tub, a small tear escaping as Ali struggles through her unconsciousness, clutching desperately at her dress. What could have happened to this wounded little girl that the touch of water makes her panic through her unconscious state?

Swallowing back more tears, Rebekah turns at the touch on her shoulder. Nik hands her the clean rags and a dagger. Taking them with a thankful nod, Rebekah unsheathes the dagger and uses it to carefully cut the shirt and pants off Ali. Done, Rebekah tosses the dagger to the side and carefully pulls off the blood-soaked clothing, noting that although the blood should be clouding the water, it remains clear. A glance to the side and she knows why.

Gertrude has her hands out, shaking with strain but chanting under her breath to keep the water clean.

Rebekah uses the rags to clean off the little girl, sorrowful horror growing in her chest at the sight of the multiple bruises on Ali's chest and the odd angle her leg is in. Nik grasps it but Ali lurches, crying out in pain again and he stops, regret mingling with rage in his eyes.

"Fuck this." He says strongly and moves around to the other side, kneeling down and biting his wrist. Startled, Rebekah does nothing to stop him when he cradles her head gently in his hand and guides her mouth to his wrist. Ali's face wrinkles a little but her throat moving shows she is swallowing and hope glows in Rebekah. She checks and the leg is healing, popping back into place.

The bruises on her face and chest and arms are all fading away, shrinking until they are gone. The cut on her eyebrow heals but the one on her lower lip on the side leaves a thin, white scar through it. Ali stirs as he pulls his wrist away but lapses back into unconsciousness.

"Thank you." Rebekah whispers, a small weight lifting off her shoulders now that she no longer has to worry about being the death of a little girl, so similar to them and their past. Nik gets up, resting a hand on her shoulder before leaving the room. Rebekah lifts out the bloody rag and sets it to the side, picking up a clean one and washing off the little girl until she is clean of mud and blood.

Lifting her out of the tub is easy- too easy and Gertrude wraps a fluffy cloth around her before Rebekah carries her out of the room.

Ali will be fine.

* * *

_**~-The-Devil-Within-~**_

* * *

I wake up slowly, my lashes fluttering sleepily as I roll over and curl into the pillow.

Yawning, I stretch my arms out and listen for sounds of anyone else in the room. I can't hear anyone but I can almost sense two other people. I open my eyes the slightest bit, peering out from under my dark lashes and can spot two blonde heads. I stiffen automatically, opening my eyes. I know there is no use in pretending to be asleep so I sit up in bed and stare at them.

"Ali! You are awake!" Rebekah exclaims and the next instant she has blurred over beside me. I automatically flinch to the side, nameless fear welling up inside of me. Hurt flashes through her blue eyes for a second but it is swiftly hidden along with the startling concern she was displaying.

"Alishma." Niklaus gets up from where he was sitting and stands at the end of the bed, clasping his hands behind his back. His blue eyes are blank as he looks at me, his back to the fire and casting shadows over his face. I nod curtly, glancing warily between him and Rebekah. They have this oddly...anticipatory air about them and it has my guard rising instantly. I sit up in the bed, recognizing it is Niklaus's.

It startles me but I ignore that right now in favor of keeping them both within my line of sight.

"Yes, sir?" I ask, ducking my head down warily and darting my shadowed gaze over to Rebekah when she moves to get up. The motion seems to startle her and serves to confuse me even more.

"What do you remember happening last?" Rebekah asks and I freeze, narrowing my eyes as I cast my memory far back as possible.

"We...we were outside of the carriage and Klaus had stolen my horse, Storm and ridden off with him...I...had...a terrible feeling in my chest but I tried to ignore it...we were in the carriage and when we reached the city...the feeling only grew...because I couldn't hear anything...no people, no feet, no talking...there was a complete, anticipatory silence and it scared me..." I trailed off, my unfocused gaze focusing on them as I slowly remember, backing into the wall as my trembles start up anew. "My father...he was there." My terror is reflected in my eyes and they nod.

"What else do you remember?" Rebekah asked softly, leaning forward. I flicked my gaze to her...

"I don't want to remember." I plead softly. "Please don't make me remember..." Terror is thick in my voice and I flinch for a moment but Niklaus is unrelenting.

"You must. Now answer the question." He orders, narrowing his blue eyes with a spark of anger. It relaxes me a little. As stupid as it may be, his anger comforts me. I would rather see anger than blankness. My father...he always looked so blank as he beat me...

"He was there, with soldiers. They flooded us and I couldn't fight back. One of them took me to my father and..." I cut myself off, feeling my leg and how unbroken it is. "He hurt me." My breathing hitches and a traitorous tear spills down my cheek and I force myself to continue. "He was dragging me away...what happened?" I ask plaintively, not believing that _anyone _could face my father and escape.

"I tried to kill him but he escaped when one of his guards threw themselves in front of me. Because his size was similar and I was overwhelmed with blood-lust, I thought it was him and bit down. The precious few seconds I took draining that soldier, your father escaped...alive and unhurt." Niklaus said bitterly. Rage flared in his eyes as he clenched his teeth and I looked away.

Rebekah is watching me with a look of deep sadness and empathy. The understanding I see in her eyes frightens me and I reflexively look away.

"So...you saved me." Disbelief echoes in my voice and Niklaus turns, narrowing his blue eyes dangerously.

"Do you doubt it?" He asks lowly, an edge to his voice. I glance at Rebekah and shake my head as I slowly sink to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself.

"You...saved me." Overwhelming gratitude floods through me as I curl into myself, tears spilling unchecked down my cheeks. "You saved me." The idea is so foreign to me- that anyone would try to save me from my father. Stryker saved me from street thugs but it isn't the same as saving me from my _father_. He is the ultimate demon in my mind so to have been saved...it...I don't know what to think. What to feel. I raise my head, meeting his gaze head on.

What he sees seems to shake him to his very core and he takes a step back, shooting a look at Rebekah. A glance edged with panic and guilt and regret but it doesn't register in my mind as I slowly rise to my feet and take a step forward.

"You saved me...my Lord." For the first time, there is no spite or animosity in the title and I slowly sweep into a low bow. A curtsy seems to dainty for this overwhelming moment. I sense I am on the course of my destiny and hurling at neck-breaking speed to the very moment that will determine the rest of my life. "You saved me and I cannot think of any other way to thank you." Confusion flares in his eyes but I don't falter. There is a stunned air about him and I feel dazed as I do something I never ever thought I would do...I pledge my life, my magic and my very _soul_ to a monster that professes to have none.

"I pledge my magic to you and your cause." Magic springs to life around me, a deep black with flickers of silver and forest green. "I pledge my soul to you and your cause." I chant, taking another step forward as he stares at me, stunned into inaction. "I pledge my very _life _to you and your cause." I kneel at his feet, staring up at him, a terrible sort of _knowing _reflected back at me in his eyes. "For as long as needed until I can repay the debt to you that has been made this day. You have saved my life and so I tie mine to yours for as long as necessary." A terrible joy is growing in me as silver bonds shoot out, wrapping around my wrists and his. Wrapping around my throat to his and spearing through my heart to his. "I will forever be yours until the day I repay my life debt...or die trying." I bow my head as the weight of my words settles down upon me. "Should you accept, I shall be in your service forevermore." I finish speaking the words and my magic seems to tremble on the edge...everything is determined by what he does next.

"I-" He stops and I dare not look up. "I _accept_." His voice is hoarse and triumphant and sorrowful but a wild joy tinges it all as he steps forward and kneels before me. I raise my head, staring at him in shock. "I accept your pledge. I accept your magic. I accept your soul and I accept your life." He says and I raise my hand, my magic swirling about it. My movements are guided by my ancestors, a long line of ancients standing behind me as I speak the ancient words to tie it all together and end my life of freedom.

_"So mote it be."_

* * *

**_~-The-Devil-Within-~_**

* * *

Gertrude watches, horrified as the act is completed.

There is a terrible sort of peace in Ali's movements now. Her black and silver eyes are calm- a storm held at bay as she turns her eyes upon Gertrude. The single silver ring around her pupil is glowing brightly and it freezes the elder witch to her very core. Fear rises in her, crippling her but holding her in place at the same time.

_No..._

How could this be _happening?_

She had bound the girl's magic because of the danger she posed. What would the Vampire King want with a poor witch like her when there was one with sheer power? All he was interested in was the _power._ It is what keeps in _control._ With Ali, he would be invincible, no one would ever dare stand in his way.

Vampire.

Human.

Witch.

Werewolf.

They would _all_ be in danger. And now this stupid little girl...she has no idea what she has _done. _No idea how many people she has now _doomed _to a life of sheer terror and forever fleeing the big bad hybrid. This one little girl has single-handedly tipped the scales of war and now no one is safe.

With her magic backing him, Klaus will be unstoppable.

And Gertrude has sided with his brother. Sick fear fills her stomach and she feels like she is drowning. She knows now more than ever- she is in over her head. Kol Mikaelson will kill her. Gertrude turns and slips out of the room, using the magic connection she has with him and when she goes outside, he is standing there.

"What do you have for me?" He asks coldly, his arrogance gone and his dark eyes locked on the window where Ali's silver, black and forest green magic reflects before dying down.

"She-she pledge everything to him. Everything." Grief rings in Gertrude's voice and Kol snaps his gaze to her, dangerous menace in his eyes as sharp as ice.

"_What_?!" He hisses, rage wild in his eyes as he blurs forward. "You took care of her magic! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HER MAGIC!" He shouts, enraged to the point of shouting.

"She was going to die without her magic." Gertrude retorts and raises her chin defiantly, not wanting to be afraid anymore. "I had to give it back to her." She thinks back to the small spell she casts, no longer wondering if it was the right thing to do.

"Do you realize what you have done?!" He growls, running his hands roughly through his hair and tugging violently. "She has pledged herself to him! You gave her magic back! There is nothing keeping her from telling him the truth about you and I!" He growls angrily, blurring forward and shoving her to the ground. His plans are crumbling down around him. Without another look back, he blurs away.

Shakily, Gertrude climbs to her feet and goes back into the house, shutting the door securely behind her though she knows it will do nothing to keep him out.

She did the_ right_ thing.

She did the _right thing._

Gertrude thinks this over and over as she carefully moves up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom. She pushes the door open, so dazed that she is startled to see her own hand for a moment.

She _did the right thing._

She stops, staring at the sight of the little girl curled up on the bed, the ancient and other-worldly light about her gone. Now she is just another little girl with her eyes closed and her dark ringlets splayed about her head.

_She did the right thing._

Rebekah is stroking her hair gently, already showing signs of caring. Her blue eyes are soft as she strokes Ali's hair. She shows no signs of moving from her vigilant spot.

_She did the right thing._

Niklaus is watching over her protectively...wicked glee in his eyes as he turns away and picks up a piece of charcoal, beginning to draw. He is blind and deaf to the world, his entire being focused on the one thing he is drawing. Anticipation and a wicked light are in his devilish blue eyes. He has the air of a man whose plans have fallen right into place, everything having gone according to plan.

..._Please_ let her have done the_ right_ thing...because she doesn't _know_ what she will do if she _hasn't_...

_...Please don't let her have doomed the entire world..._

Gertrude silently enters the room, waiting in the corner to be called on as she tries to tame the wild fear in her heart. It crawls through her lungs, taking over her body as she struggles to hold it at bay. It crawls up her throat, choking her into silences...crawling into her feet and holding her still as a statue. She turns blank, dead green eyes upon the little figure curled on the bed once more.

_...Please..._

* * *

_Thank you for following and faving my story!_

Aiphira - Yeah, lashing out will be something she will be doing but watch out, there is going to be interesting developments in the future...thanks for your review!


End file.
